


Book Talk

by Hellyjellybean



Series: GingerRose Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bookstores, Business Rivals, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Humour, Hux and Ben are friends, Love Letters, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Modern Setting, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, You’ve got mail, alternative reality, hint of Reylo, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: GingerRose You’ve got Mail AU.FlowerPower49 thinks she has feelings for GeneralGrievance34. She wants to meet him in person but why is he so reluctant?‘Pages’ is a thorn in Armitage Hux’s side. He needs to crush the small children’s bookstore once and for all, but he finds himself more and more interested in the feisty store owner, Rose Tico.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: GingerRose Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715350
Comments: 314
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage Hux or simply ‘Hux’, was a man with simple needs. He liked his coffee hot, his shirts starched and his profit margins, high. Since graduating from university at the top of his class with a degree in Business, Hux had immediately went to work for his Father at First Editions Inc. For many months he had been trying to prove himself worthy of his lofty position and now he was on the brink of achieving that success. Opening a flagship store in London was a huge boon for the book store chain, and it was all down to Hux’s excellent negotiation skills. 

With his latte in hand, Hux walked through the building site that was soon to become the newest member of the First Edition’s family. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled as he surveyed the amazing amount of square footage before him. He frowned as his eyes settled on one of the workmen. The builder was crouched down in such a way that it allowed far too much of his rear-end to spill out from his inadequate trousers. 

‘You eyeing up that builders crack?’ Ben asked coming up behind Hux and slapping him on the shoulder. Hux rolled his eyes. Ben Solo was an old family friend, he was also a very sought after designer and Hux had brought him on as a consultant for the build. Working with Ben was both a help and a hindrance for Hux. Ben had an incredible eye for detail but he also enjoyed teasing his straight laced friend on an all too regular basis. Hux bore it because Ben was a damn good worker and he scared the hell out of the other contractors. 

‘What are you doing here, Ben?’

‘Just getting a feel for the place, you know, letting the creative juices flow.’ 

‘Well don’t let them flow too liberally, we don’t want a mess now do we?’ 

‘Hux! You made a funny! I’m so proud!’ Ben said smacking his friend on the back.

The slap stung and Hux rubbed at the tender area. He decided to extract himself from the situation before he required medical treatment. 

‘Well I must be going, lots to do.’ 

‘Yeah, me too. See you later, Hux. Enjoy the view,’ Ben said with a wink and a nod in the direction of the workman’s ass.

Hux waited until Ben was out of earshot before releasing his irritated sigh. He liked Ben, he just wished he didn’t have to be so aggressive! He finished his coffee and excited the building. As he walked along the busy streets he had a spring in his step and a tune on his lips. The store was going to be his crowning glory. His way to show his Father once and for all that he was worthy of his nepotic position. He felt on top of the world and nothing was going to stand in his way.

**********

Rose hummed happily as she lifted the shutter on her small boutique children’s bookshop. ‘Pages’ was Rose’s pride and joy. Named after her sister who died when Rose was still a young child, Pages had grown from a small market stall to a fully fledged book purveyor in the heart of London.

As Rose unlocked the door, Rey appeared at her side. Rose smiled. Rey was her friend and her best sales assistant. There was one other assistant Finn, who worked part-time and was never on time. 

‘You’re very cheerful this morning,’ Rey observed.

‘Am I?’ Rose said feigning innocence. 

They entered the store and Rey continued to eye her suspiciously, then her eyes opened wide as if she had discovered something.

‘You’ve met a guy,’ she announced.

Rose blinked.

How did Rey do that? Sometimes she was so intuitive it was frightening. 

‘No I haven’t.’ 

‘Oh yes you did. Spill.’ 

Rose went to the register and checked for change.

‘I haven’t met anyone.’ 

‘Liar.’ 

Finn come strolling in through the door. Rose looked at her watch and cocked an eyebrow at him. Finn shrugged. 

‘Poe hates it when I put on my alarm, so I didn’t set it, but then inevitably, we slept in.’ 

‘Poe is your excuse for everything!’ Rey retorted. 

‘He is a naughty boy,’ Finn said with a wink.

Rose giggled.

Finn pointed a finger at her.

‘You laughed! I’m off the hook!’ 

‘Fine,’ Rose replied. 

Rey began to stack some shelves while Finn priced up some new arrivals. 

Rose wondered if she had time to check her email while her two troublesome employees were occupied. She sneaked into the back office and turned on her computer. She waited impatiently for the internet to connect. Once she was online she checked her mailbox and found she had one new email. She pulled in a sharp breath, then laughed at herself. There was no reason to believe it was from him. It could have been from anyone. It could have been spam for a new face cream. She opened her inbox and saw the email was from GeneralGrievance34. She smiled and bit her lip. It was from him. 

She looked over her shoulder. No sign of Rey and Finn. She clicked on the message and started to read: 

_ Dearest One, _

_ It is Autumn, the season I love the most and I can not help but wonder what you take pleasure in at this time of year? Do you enjoy the crunch of leaves under your feet? Or the blustery winds as they tangle through your hair? I myself enjoy being able to put on my favourite winter coat and walk through the streets of London with a Latte in my hand and a smile on my lips. Sometimes I imagine you are by my side, holding my hand as I walk. Perhaps we would laugh at a passerby’s resemblance to their canine companion or marvel at the street vendors ability to completely ignore even the basic rules of hygiene. Anyway, I hope that whatever you are doing, it makes you as happy as you deserve to be on this fine, crisp fall day.  _

_ Signed,  _

_ GG O _

‘Who is GG?’ Finn asked. 

Rose jumped as Rey and Finn appeared behind her. She quickly shut off the screen and stood up.

‘No-one,’ she said as she headed back to the shop floor. 

‘You’re blushing!’ Finn announced pointing at her glowing cheeks.

‘I am not! It’s just hot in here!’ Rose exclaimed. 

‘Finn leave her alone, she doesn’t have to tell us anything.’

Thank You, Rey,’ Rose said with a grateful smile. 

Finn’s shoulders slumped.

‘You’re not going to tell? That’s so mean. But so romantic,’ He said with a sigh. 

Rose pressed her lips together. 

‘Okay I’ll tell you.’ 

Rey and Finn both bounced over to the counter and rested their chins on their hands. 

‘We met in a random chat room. He was having an argument with some guy about proper vacuum maintenance. I explained how I souped mine up so it sucked up twice as much dirt. He was very interested in my methods so we got to talking and we’ve been chatting ever since. That was about a month ago.’ 

‘So you two know nothing about each other?’ Rey asked. 

‘Nothing. Not even our real names.’ 

‘He could be anyone,’ Finn looked around suspiciously at the customers.

‘He could be a psycho killer,’ Rey said calmly as she turned, pulled herself up onto the counter and dangled her legs over the side.

‘He is not a psycho killer!’ Rose said angrily.

Finn made his hands into claws and stalked around the counter towards Rose. 

‘He could be. He might want to chop you up into tiny, little petals, Rose! Ha ha ha ha ha, ouch!’ 

Rose smacked Finn on the arm. 

‘Will you two stop it!’ 

Finn rubbed his arm and pouted. 

‘She’s quite protective of him isn’t she?’ He observed.

Rey jumped down off the counter and smiled.

‘She’s in lurvvveeee.’ 

‘I am not! But I think, I think I like him,’ Rose admitted sheepishly.

‘Well then, you have to meet,’ Rey said.

‘Yes, I agree,’ Finn nodded. 

‘He’s never asked me to meet him,’ Rose admitted. 

‘You ask him then,’ Rey said.

‘Yeah, Girl Power!’ Finn shouted.

Rose shushed him as the customers started to frown in their direction. 

Rey and Finn got distracted by some children who wanted to talk about the new Knights of Ren comics and Rose pretended to be studying some invoices while she mulled over their advice. It wasn’t a bad idea...why didn’t she just ask him out? What was the worst that could happen.

_ He could say no… _

Okay, that would hurt, but what were they doing to do just email each other for the rest of their lives? If he wasn’t going to make the next move. It was up to her. She decided to ask him that very evening. 

Finn finished up with the children and came back towards the counter.

‘Rose have you considered that this guy might be a girl?’ He said wagging his eyebrows.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. 

‘Get back to work.’ 

‘Yes boss!’ Rey and Finn said in unison. 

**********

‘Honey I’m home!’ Hux called as he arrived home to his studio apartment that evening. 

He waited for his beloved to respond. 

‘Meow!’ 

Millicent his pampered Orange tabby cat prowled towards him and wound in between his legs.

‘There’s my girl! Did you miss me? Did you miss your daddy?’ Hux picked Millicent up and she rubbed her fur covered head against his chin. 

‘Shall I get you some dinner?’ 

‘Meow!’ 

Hux placed Milli on the kitchen countertop and opened the fridge. He took out some pre-cooked chicken, much to the little cats delight. Millicent had a very particular diet. She couldn’t stomach cat food so Hux made her a special menu tailored to her individual needs. He put the chicken out on a small saucer and placed it in front of Milli who immediately started to wolf it down. 

‘Bon Appetit!’ Hux was with a flourish. 

He moved into his study and clicked on the computer. 

‘You have mail,’ sang the notification. 

Hux smiled when he saw the sender was FlowerPower49. 

_ Hey you,  _

_ What I enjoy most about Autumn is the fresh young faces of the children as they finish their first days at school. I don’t have children myself, but through my occupation I get to come into contact with so many of them. I get to hear all their exciting stories, how many friends they made and who they sat at lunch with. How they learnt to jump rope or sing a new nursery rhyme. Those first school days are so precious. _

_ It made me smile to read that you sometimes imagine I am walking beside you. I sometimes imagine that you are with me while I eat lunch or grab a coffee. Perhaps...perhaps it’s time that we make our imaginary meetings a reality?  _

_ Hopefully, _

_ FP  _

Hux stared at the email. It hasn’t occurred to him that she would want to meet him in person. Their correspondent relationship was so perfect, so pure. Why did she want to ruin it with the inevitable disappointment meeting him in person would cause? 

Milli jumped into his lap. He ruffled her fur absentmindedly as she padded his thighs. 

‘Maybe it isn’t such a bad idea? I mean, you like me don’t you Milli?’ 

‘Meow!’ 

Hux chewed his lip and furrowed his brow. He imagined meeting FlowerPower49 in a cafe, he imagined walking up to her and taking her hand in his, he started to sweat and shake just at the thought of it. No. They couldn’t meet. If they did, she wouldn’t speak to him ever again and that wouldn’t do because aside from Milli, FlowerPower49 was the best part of his day. He would just ignore the question and carry on as if nothing had happened. Yes. That was the best solution and then they could go back to the way things were, safe and orderly. Where everything was kept at a pleasant distance and no hearts could be broken. Yes, that was for the best. He looked down at Milli who blinked up at him lovingly. 

‘If only all women were as easy as you Milli,’ he crooned. 

‘Meow,’ came the predictable response.

**********

‘I cannot believe he ignored you!’ Rey raged as she unpacked ‘Math Maniacs’ in a rough manner.

‘He didn’t ignore me, I think the question was just ...too soon. And anyway, his response was quite lovely and I’m happy for us to remain as we are. Could you stop damaging the merchandise now please?’ 

‘This is some serious bullsh—‘

‘Hi Miranda! How are the Kinderman girls today!’ Rose cut Rey off as some of her regulars entered the store.

‘Rosey Posey!’ announced Miranda’s youngest daughter as she flew forward and formed a vice like grip around Rose’s legs. 

‘As you can tell Layla is on top form,’ Miranda said with an amused smile.

‘And how is Lucy?’ Rose asked looking at Miranda’s eldest. Lucy sighed audibly.

‘Boy trouble,’ Miranda whispered.

Rose nodded knowingly. 

‘I have just the thing,’ she said as she detangled Layla from her legs. 

‘Come on, Layla, come with me,’ Rose said offering the little girl her hand. Layla cheerfully took it and they headed to the back of the store. They returned with a pile of books.

‘This is what you need,’Rose said handing the books to Lucy. 

Lucy eyed them with interest. She was an avid reader.

‘What’s this?’

‘My own personal favourite choice of novels written by women about women who managed to save the world, win wars, take down aliens, and fight for what’s right all  _ without _ the aid of man.’ 

Lucy smiled. 

‘Thank you, Rose.’ 

‘You are very welcome. Now then Layla, which dinosaur pop up book can I interest you in today?’ 

‘Stegosaurus!’ 

‘You’ve got it,’ Rose replied. 

She rang up the purchases and waved the family off cheerfully. She watched them go with a wistful smile. Rose wanted a family of her own. Would that ever happen for her? She thought about GeneralGrievance34 and sighed. 

‘You need cheering up,’ Rey announced, putting down another box of new arrivals on the counter.

‘I’m fine,’ Rose insisted.

‘No you’re not. You’re sad. That means I have to fix it, like you always do when I’m sad.’ 

Rose smiled at Rey. 

‘It’s easy to know how to cheer you up, everyone knows the way to your heart is through your stomach.’ 

‘Food is my one and only love,’ she announced. 

Suddenly Finn burst in through the door. Rose looked at her watch.

‘You’re ten minutes early,’ she said incredulously. 

Finn was panting loudly. 

‘There’s a...it’s a...they’re building a….’ 

‘Finn, calm down,’ Rose said with concern. 

‘Finn, have you been snorting something?’ Rey asked.

‘THERE’S A FIRST EDITIONS SUPERSTORE OPENING TWO STREETS AWAY!’ 

Rose’s mouth went dry. 

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Positive. They just put up a big sign that says “FIRST EDITIONS COMING SOON!” Rose, what are we gonna do?’ 

‘We’ve going to do nothing. That store is just a big shiny novelty. We’re an established member of this community. This store  _ means _ something to people. We’re going to be fine.’ 

Rey looked worried.

‘Rose, First Editions put people out of business up and down the country. We can’t ignore this.’ 

‘The store hasn’t even opened yet! We don’t know what’s going to happen. Let’s keep the panic to a minimum for the moment.’ 

Finn and Rey nodded though they looked unconvinced. Rose plastered a smile on her face and beamed at them before heading for the back office. Once she was sure the door was closed behind her, her smile evaporated. She put her head in her hands. What was she going to do? A conglomerate like First Editions would chew her up and spit her out without a moment of hesitation. 

‘I wish you were here Paige,’ She said sadly. 

Okay, no point moping, what could she do that was constructive...

She picked up the phone and called her Ex boyfriend Beaumont Kin. Beaumont was a journalist with the Times. Maybe he could write something about the store. They had parted on good terms. 

‘Beaumont? It’s Rose. Listen, could we meet? There’s something I want to discuss with you.’ 

‘Rose! It’s great to hear from you. I was actually just thinking about you. I would love to meet. How’s 2pm at our favourite restaurant?’ 

‘Great. I’ll see you there.’ 

Rose put down the phone. She felt restless so she picked up her coat and headed for the door.

‘Where are you going?’ Finn asked.

‘Just for a coffee,’ she lied. 

She left the shop and headed in the direction Finn has came from. 

‘Let’s see what all the fuss is about,’ she muttered as she headed the site of the nightmare discount bookstore. 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stood on the pavement and looked up at the three storey building that was to become her main competition. She swallowed hard. 

At the same time, Hux turned the corner and was surprised to see a very cute woman with bouncy black hair staring up at his bookstore. 

She was a bit of a mess of woolly layers, but  _ very _ pretty. Too pretty. He couldn’t possibly talk to her. The problem was she was right in front of the entrance. He hopped from foot to foot trying to decide what to do. 

_ Oh no.  _

Now she was looking right at him. Great, and now he was sweating...

As Rose looked at the store, her heart dropped in her chest. She needed to talk to someone. She looked around, and saw a nervous looking man standing a few meters away. He was tall and pale and strikingly handsome, but why did he look so forlorn? He seemed vaguely familiar to her, maybe he was a local store owner. That would explain why he looked so nervous. 

Rose moved towards him with a smile. 

Hux watched in horror as the petit pixie walked in his direction. He panicked internally. Was she going to strike up a conversation with him? His therapist had warned him that this might happen one day. He took some deep breaths to try and calm his nerves.

She approached him and he tried to smile, but presumed it came out wrong judging by the brief confused look on her face. 

‘I just had to come and see this for myself,’ she said, gesturing at the building.

Hux nodded. He knew there was some buzz in the area about the stores arrival since the announcement sign went up. 

‘Do you work in the area?’ The girl asked.

‘Yes.’ 

‘Are you in the book business?’ 

‘Yes, I am,’ Hux replied. Still wondering why the girl was talking to him. 

‘Can you believe this monstrosity? Is it going to put you out of business too?’ 

Hux blinked at her as he connected the dots. She was one of the local book store owners. She thought he was here to check out the new competition. Which is why she was there. 

_ Shit _ . 

The girl was looking at him expectantly. He needed to answer her, but what could he say? The moment he revealed who he really was she would never want to speak to him again. 

‘Erm, I…’

‘Well I think it’s a travesty. My store has been open for five years. Five years we’ve been a part of this community and now the price club who offer cheap books but  _ zero _ service are threatening to destroy everything that I’ve worked for.’ 

Hux bristled. They were hardly the price club. Sure they discounted heavily but he still believed that the name First Editions carried a degree of class and elegance. 

‘Which store do you own?’ He asked with curiosity.

‘Pages.’ 

_ Ahhh, yes.  _

He knew the one. A tiny children’s book store a few blocks away. Inconsequential and no real competition for First Editions. 

The girl looked at him again and suddenly Hux felt very guilty. 

‘I’m Rose,’ she said offering her hand.

‘Armitage.’ 

They shook hands. Hux looked down at her fluffy fuchsia gloved hand enclosed within his black leather clad fingers. A warm feeling spread through his body.

_ Uh oh.  _

‘I’d better be going. My employees require constant supervision. If you're ever in the neighbourhood drop by Pages and say hi,’ Rose called cheerfully as she walked away. 

‘I will,’ Hux said with a small wave. 

He watched until she had completely disappeared from his sight. Another warning sign. 

Hux laughed at himself. There was nothing to worry about! She was a very attractive woman, it was natural to develop a little crush, it wouldn’t stand in the way of his plans. What did he care if she lost her store? Lots of people lost things they cared about everyday. She would learn to deal with it just as they had.

it would be a shame to make that beautiful smile disappear though, and he would hate to be the reason tears fell from those lovely eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Rose smiled to herself as she turned the corner. Gosh, he was so tall. So tall she had to crane her neck to see him properly. Why to kiss him she would have to  _ wait _ ...why was she thinking about kissing him? She laughed to herself. He wasn’t even her type! Too reserved and stuffy. That accent though.  _ Ooooh _ . It was one of the reasons she was glad her family had moved to the UK from the US. His accent was accompanied by such a gently melodic voice too... and his hair! She loved his hair. She shook her head in amusement at her own silly school girl thoughts. 

‘You’ve been gone a while,’ Rey announced when Rose finally returned to the store.

‘Just fancied a walk.’ 

Rey and Finn looked at each other. 

‘Are you okay?’ Finn asked carefully.

‘Yes and No,’ Rose replied.

Rey put her arm around Rose’s shoulder.

‘Hey, we don’t know anything yet remember? This might just all blow over,’ Rey said reassuringly. 

‘Hmmmm...in the meantime I’m meeting with Beaumont this afternoon. Just to see if he thinks this is newsworthy.’ 

‘I think that’s a good idea, let’s see what he thinks,’ Rey said.

‘Not stuffy history buff Beaumont! Please tell me this is just a business meeting and you aren’t going to get back together with that boring old fart?’ Finn complained loudly.

‘Firstly, don’t say “f-a-r-t” in front of the children and secondly he isn’t old, he’s our age!’ Rose reprimanded. 

‘You can’t deny his record breaking ability to take a conversation from interesting to snoozeville in 0.2 seconds though!’ 

Rose pressed her lips together to suppress her smile. 

‘Just promise me you aren’t going to get all googly eyed over him,’ Finn implored. 

‘I promise my eyes will remain completely ungoogled.’ 

Finn let out a sigh of relief and wiped a hand over his forehead. 

Rose took off her layers and clapped her hands together.

‘Right let’s get back to work, there’s got to be something to do, there’s always something to do.’ 

‘These came in today,’ Rey held up some soft toys that looked like some kind of bird with large eyes and rounded bodies.

‘Those are so cute!’ Rose said coming forward to take one from Rey.

‘They’re called Porgs. They’re from the new story by Luke Skywalker.’ 

‘I will have to see if he will come in for a signing.’ 

Rey rolled her eyes. 

‘Oh yeah, I’ll be thrilled to see good old “Grumpy Gus” again.’ 

Rose laughed. Rey had worked with Luke in her previous role, from what she had gathered, it was not a pleasant experience. 

‘Rey! Tell us about the time you brought him his coffee and it wasn’t the right brand or something so he just threw it over his shoulder with a pissed off expression!’ Finn shouted before falling into a fit of giggles.

‘I don’t have to tell it, you just did!’ Rey said laughing back at him. 

Rose looked at her two friends. She was lucky to have them. She had a feeling their support would be sorely needed over the coming weeks. 

‘Alright you two, I’ll be in the office if you need anything.’ 

‘Yes Boss!’ They said in unison before once again exploding into giggles.

‘Children, I work with children.’ 

Rose shook her head good naturedly as she entered her office. She decided to check her emails first. She hoped she would have a response from GG. She could use some cheering up. She was still a little upset about his decision not to meet, but she had a feeling it was probably just because he was shy. She would ask again when the time seemed right. She opened her email and smiled when she saw a message from him. 

_ Dear One,  _

_ I’ve drank 2 thirds of a bottle of Scotch and now I feel ready to tell you why I’m apprehensive for us to meet.  _

_ I know we made a deal not to share personal details, but I want you to know that I don’t have many friends. I find it difficult to get to know people, I’m often told that I come across as hoity or aloof, which is probably something to do with my upbringing...but I digress. I want you to know that this is why I’m nervous about us meeting. I usually don’t care about the opinions of others. They can like me or hate me as they see fit, but I find that I care very much about your opinion of me.  _

_ Right now, we seem to be getting along very well and I’ve never connected to anyone like this before. I’ve particularly never connected like this with a woman before. That’s why it’s important to me that we don’t meet right now. I don’t want to ruin what we have but I also want you to know (there's some vodka rolling around with the scotch now.) that you are the most wonderful woman I’ve ever not met.  _

_ GG  _

Rose read the message again then put her hands over her heart. 

She closed down the email and started her work with a renewed feeling of hope. It meant a lot just to know that there was someone out there who cared about her and valued her opinion. She would tell him that later when she wrote her reply. 

‘I’ll wait for you,’ she said out loud. 

‘I’ll wait as long as it takes.’ 


	4. Chapter 4

‘How can you have forgotten I asked you several times!’ Hux moved the receiver away from his ear as his brother had a tendency to yell. 

‘I’m sorry, I’ve just been a little busy building a book empire!’ He retorted. 

‘Well they are dying to see you so I’m dropping them off in ten minutes.’ 

‘Wait!’ 

‘Bye!’ 

Hux groaned as the receiver went dead. Sometimes his brother could be so obnoxious. He had promised to have his niece and nephews for the day, but that was way back when the day had seemed so far off in the future. Now it was here, he was a little unsure about what to do with three young unruly children. Then he remembered Rose’s offer. The store was just around the corner from his flat. He checked the bookshops webpage on his phone and sure enough they were having a craft session that day. Excellent. 

_ And you get to see Rose again.  _

A little voice whispered in his ear. He shook it away. That was  _ not _ the reason he was going. It was to entertain his niece and nephews. Like any good Uncle would. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. He answered it and there was his brother Bill, complete with messy shoulder length hair and dishevelled clothes. Hux tried hard not to frown at his doppelgängers unkempt appearance. How could twins be so different from one another? 

‘Hello bro!’ Bill said cheerfully as he went in for a hug. Hux stilled then gently patted his brothers back as he enveloped him. 

‘Come out little monsters!’ Bill called out and three heads suddenly appeared down the side of the doorway. 

‘Hello, Dom, Louis and Vic,’ Hux smiled them. 

‘Hello Uncle Arm and a Leg!’ They said in unison. 

Hux smiled thinly at the familiar greeting. He had rather hoped they would be getting tired of that one. 

‘Come in,’ he offered and the three children scrambled past him.

‘Be good!’ Bill called down the hall. 

‘How’s Fleur?’ Hux enquired, politely. 

‘Oh wonderful, as beautiful as ever. She sends you her love. She wants to know if you’re interested in her offer to set you up?’ 

‘No, thank you.’ 

‘You planning on staying a bachelor forever?’ 

‘Perhaps.’ 

‘You want to get started, man! Best thing in the world having a family.’ 

There was a sound of something smashing in the background and the children all fell silent. Hux looked pointedly at his brother and Bill scrunched up his face. 

‘And on that note, see you later brother!’ He announced before bounding down the steps and getting into his car. 

Hux sighed and went into his flat to survey the damage. One vase and a mug. Sigh. 

Milli looked at him pleadingly as Louis pulled on her tail. 

_ Don’t worry baby, daddy will protect you! _

‘Right, who’s up for an outing?’ he said as another horrible shattering sound echoed off the walls.

**********

Rose loved craft days. It always meant the store was busy with the sounds of laughter and fun and a whole lot of glittery, gluey mess. 

Finn and Rey set up the table and set out the supplies. Rose went into her office to make some photocopies of children’s colouring in pages she had found online. 

At 9am, everyone bundled into the small store and the mayhem began. Rose was helping a toddler stick sequins to a picture when she spotted the man she had seen outside of First Editions a few days previously. What was his name again? Arm something? He was followed by three children. 

Oh, he had a family. Why did that make her feel disappointed? 

‘Hello again!’ She called from her crouched position. He smiled warmly when his eyes settled on her. She came towards him. 

‘I’m glad you stopped by. We small business owners got to stick together.’ 

The man smiled a little and nodded down at her.

He reached out a hand towards her. Was he going to touch her cheek? Rose froze. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She felt his finger and thumb gently nip at her hot cheek. He put out his finger and Rose looked down to see a heart shaped sequin balanced on his finger tip. It must have been stuck to her cheek. Excellent. 

‘hazards of the job!’ she joked. 

he smiled at her and put the little sequin in his pocket. 

’it’s nice to see you again, Rose.’ 

she liked the way he said her name. 

‘it’s nice to see you again too...Armitage.’ 

_ Armitage! That was his name!  _

she mentally congratulated herself. 

‘And who have you brought?’ She asked smiling broadly at the three children gathered around his legs.

‘This is Dom, Vic and Louis. My niece and nephews.’ 

_ Ahhh, his niece and nephew, so not his children.  _

‘Well good morning to all of you! I hope you enjoy getting messy! Go find a seat.’ 

The children bounced over to the table and Finn and Rey helped get them started. 

Rose looked up at Armitage. 

‘So you’ve been lumbered with babysitting duty?’ 

‘Indeed.’ 

‘Well that’s what we’re here for, to provide distractionary tasks and sugar laden treats.’ 

he chuckled and Rose felt pleased she had made him laugh. 

‘This is a lovely store.’ 

Rose beamed with pride at the compliment. 

‘Thank You! It was originally my sister’s idea, when we were little she always used to talk about owning a store like this. Her name is Paige.’ 

‘Is your sister here?’ 

‘No. She died. When I was still very young. Car crash.’ 

Armitage’s mouth opened in shock.

‘I’m so sorry,’ he said quietly. 

Rose shook her head and smiled.

‘It’s okay, it was a long time ago, and she’s always with me,’ Rose touched the crescent moon necklace around her neck. It’s counterpart was buried with her beloved sister. 

‘That’s a beautiful necklace,’ Hux said. 

Rose looked down at it and smiled. 

‘Yes, it’s very special. Our parents gave us one each. They told us it meant we would always have a piece of each other, no matter where we went.’ 

When Rose looked up, Armitage was gazing down at her intently. The look on his face sort of resembled admiration. Her cheeks reddened. 

‘Rose? Can you come over here please?’ Rey shouted.

‘Duty calls!’ Rose exclaimed rather too loudly and headed over to Rey.

‘Who is that?’ Rey asked quietly.

‘That’s Armitage, we met the other day.’ 

‘You met the other day? And you never thought to mention it?’ 

‘I didn’t know if I would ever see him again, he owns a bookshop in the area. We met while checking out the new competition.’ 

Rose glanced over at Armitage who was putting his hands in and out of his pockets and glancing at the floor awkwardly. 

_ Adorable _ . 

‘You like him!’ Rey hissed.

‘No I don’t!’ 

‘Yes you do, you can’t see the look on your face right now. You look like a love sick puppy.’ 

‘I do not like him like that and keep your voice down.’ 

Finn came over pretending to need some more glue.

‘So who’s the guy you’re in love with?’ Finn asked.

Rose groaned.

‘I am not in love with him. We just met. His name is Armitage. He owns a bookstore.’ 

‘Armitage what?’ Rey demanded.

‘I don’t know! I didn’t think to ask for his life story. Would you two cool it?’ 

‘Shall I ask him?’ Finn said.

‘For the love of God, no! Look would you both just do your jobs please?’ 

Rose walked back over to Armitage. Who actually looked pleased to see her return. It sent a little thrill through her. 

‘Sorry about that, do you ever get the feeling that you’re the only grown up in the room?’ 

‘All the time.’ 

Rose giggled.

‘I’m so glad it’s not just me.’ 

‘No, you’re in good company,’ he replied looked down at her warmly. 

He had lovely green eyes...

‘So erm, do you have a plan?’ Rose asked. 

‘What?’ he looked confused. 

‘A plan of action, First Editions opens soon. We have to be ready.’ 

‘Oh yes, Erm….I hadn’t really thought about it.’ 

‘I’ve asked my friend Beaumont Kin to write something for me.’ 

‘The journalist from the Times?’ 

‘Yes. We’re old friends, well actually we used to go out.’ 

Why did she tell him that? 

‘You and stuffy Beaumont?’ Armitage asked raising his eyebrows at her.

‘Yes, is there a problem?’ 

‘It’s just he isn’t at all what I pictured for you, what I mean to say is you’re so...and he’s so...and I’m going to stop talking now.’ 

Rose stifled a giggle.

‘I think there was supposed to be a compliment in there somewhere for me.’

‘There was but it sort of got away from me.’

‘Well thank you anyway,’ Rose said with a smirk. 

‘Will you have dinner with me tonight?’ Armitage blurted out. 

Rose looked at him. She bit her lip. She thought of GeneralGrievance, why did she feel like saying yes was sort of like cheating on him? Bu then didn’t she deserve to have a little fun? It didn’t have to mean anything. They could just be two friends hanging out. 

_ Liar _ . 

‘I’d love to,’ she replied with a blush. 

**********


	5. Chapter 5

As Hux jogged down the street trying to keep up with his three misbehaving charges, he wondered in disbelief how he had plucked up the courage to ask Rose out. Hux  _ never _ asked out women. Usually Hux never even  _ talked _ to women. Apart from FlowerPower49. But somehow talking to Rose had felt comfortable and easy and when she had mentioned her sister it had touched his heart. 

She was like a shot of sunshine straight into his veins. That beautiful smile of hers made him light up on the inside. It was the same feeling he got when he talked to FlowerPower49 online. Curious. 

He felt somewhat guilty about refusing to meet FP and then asking out Rose. But he hadn’t planned to do it. Before he could stop himself the words had just came flying out of his mouth. And she said yes, which surprised him even more. There was nothing wrong with going out with Rose. It would be...good practice. Maybe it would give him the confidence he needed to meet FlowerPower once and for all. 

‘Uncle Army’s got a girlfriend,’ Louis sang. 

‘No I don’t,’ Hux replied.

‘Yes you do,’ Dom chimed in.

‘You want to hug her and kiss her and get married and have lots of babies!’ Louis shouted. 

‘Hey who wants a McDonald’s?’ Hux offered, hoping to change the subject. 

‘Me!’ Shouted the children. 

‘Excellent, hopefully stuffing your faces with food will keep those little mouths busy for a while,’ Hux mumbled.

*********

‘I can’t believe you stood there and told me nothing was going on and now you’re going on a date with him!’ Rey yelled as she tidied away the craft supplies. 

‘How was I to know he was going to ask me out?’ 

‘How were you to know? Are you serious? Have you looked in a mirror recently, Rose? You’re gorgeous!’ 

‘Not to mention god damn adorable,’ Finn added.

Rose blushed.

‘You’re both too nice.’ 

‘It’s the truth and he sees it too. So what are you going to wear?’ 

Rose considered Rey’s question. What was she going to wear? 

‘I may have to go shopping on my lunch break.’ 

Rey looked at her with excited eyes.

‘I’ll come too! Finn can watch the shop can’t you?’ 

Finn nodded. 

‘Yeah, I can manage it. You gals go have fun.’ 

Rose smiled. It felt good to have a reason to be excited. She still felt a little bad about her online crush though, but Finn and Rey were right she didn’t know anything about him and Hux was handsome and tall and...available. Maybe this was the wake up call she needed to stop fantasising about unattainable men and start noticing what was right in front of her nose. She started to feel giddy as she inputted the mobile number Hux had given her into her phone. She wondered where Hux would take her. 

‘I bet he takes you to rebels retreat! It’s the best restaurant in town,’ Rey announced. 

Rose furrowed her brow. 

‘Do you think so? Surely not. Not for a first date. That’s too fancy.’ 

‘He looks like he’s into fancy though.’ 

‘Yeah that Hugo Boss suit didn’t look cheap. Sure looked good on him though,’ Finn smirked. 

Rey rolled her eyes.

‘What about your online mystery man?’ 

Rose shrugged.

‘Just because I go on one date with one man doesn’t mean we’re getting married.’ 

‘Ooooh look at our girl playing the field! I couldn’t be prouder!’ Finn gushed. 

Rey laughed.

‘Yeah but I know my Rosey, she acts tough but she’s all gooey marshmallows on the inside. Bet you’ll have your children’s names picked out before you even order dessert.’ 

Rose laughed. 

‘I will not!’ 

‘We shall see,’ Rey said with a grin. 

**********

Hux tried on ten different shirts before settling on the first shirt he tried on. Milli had been no help at all, simply answering ‘Meow’ at each choice. 

He fretted over which tie to wear. Or perhaps, no tie? But perhaps no tie would be too casual and suggest he was being too nonchalant? And now he was sweating again. Why was this so hard? 

He needed to calm down. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Milli. He thought about Rose. He thought about her smile, he thought about the little heart he had peeled from her cheek, the heart he had purposely put into his pocket, he thought about how good she was with his niece and nephews, most of all he focused on how he felt when he was with her. It worked. His heartbeat slowed and he felt more relaxed. He stood up and texted Rose to let her know he was on his way and kissed Milli’s furry head before heading for the door. 

**********

‘Are you sure about this?’ Rose asked as she gazed into her full length mirror.

‘Absolutely!’ Rey replied as she put away her make up.

‘He’ll be all over you in that, you’re a knockout.’ 

Rose took another look at the expensive dress she would never normally have bought but Rey had persuaded her into buying. 

‘It’s just a bit different to what I’m used to.’ 

‘I know, but trust me. You look stunning.’ 

The dress had a nude underlay with an additional striped black layer. It was tight fitting and flared out at her waist. She liked the frill detail near her shoulders, but the neckline was a little lower than she would usually have chosen. As the dress stopped at her knees it didn’t show too much leg which made her feel a little better about the amount of cleavage. Rey had put her hair up for her and helped with her make up. 

Rose added ruby red lipstick to her lips and pressed them together. 

‘Perfect!’ Rey announced.

‘Thank You, Rey.’ 

‘No problem, I’ll make myself scarce.’ 

Rose walked her to the door of her tiny flat above Pages. They hugged on the threshold.

‘Have fun, text me later and let me know how it went.’ 

‘I will.’ 

Rose closed the door and shivered with anticipation. She hadn’t been on a date in so long. She was looking forward to the evening. She jumped as the intercom buzzed. She pressed the button to answer the call.

‘Hello?’ 

‘Rose?’ 

It was him. Rose smiled. 

‘I’ll be right down!’ she sang before grabbing her keys and her handbag and heading down the stairs. 

Rose opened the door and noted that Armitage was wearing a different suit to earlier, this one was blue. He wore a crisp white shirt underneath left open at the collar. His hair was swept away from his face but a few wisps fell around his forehead. It was a good look for him. Rose almost sighed at the sight of him, but caught herself. 

His mouth fell open when he looked at her.

‘You look beautiful.’ 

‘Thank You,’ she flushed. 

His eyes settled on her cleavage briefly then he swallowed awkwardly and dragged his eyes away. She silently thanked Rey for her fashion advice. 

‘I’ve made reservations at Rebels Retreat,’ he announced.

Rey was right again. How did she do that?

‘Wow! How did you manage that? They’re booked months in advance!’ 

‘I know a few people,’ he murmured intriguingly.

‘Shall we walk? It’s not far.’ 

Rose agreed because she didn’t want to seem awkward, but she was somewhat worried about her choice of footwear. She wasn’t used to walking in heels and she suspected the red three inch stilettos she was wearing could turn on her at any moment. Rose rubbed her arms as they walked. It was a chilly evening.   
  
Armitage noticed. 

‘Oh gosh! I’m so insensitive! Of course you’re cold. Here.’ 

Armitage shrugged out of his jacket and helped Rose into it. The jacket was warm and soft and smelt delicious. 

‘Thank you,’ she said shyly.

Armitage smiled and gave her a little nod. 

‘So where do you work?’ Rose asked.

‘Ahhh, let’s not talk shop tonight. Tell me all about yourself.’ 

Rose shrugged.

‘Well there’s not much to tell.’ 

‘I don’t believe that. I’ll start you off. What do you like to do in your spare time?’ 

‘Read,’ she said with a smirk. 

‘Okay that was an easy one. Let me think for a moment…’ 

Rose was enjoying the way Armitage’s nose scrunched up while he considered his next question, when her foot caught on a loose paving stone and sent her flying through the air. She braced for impact, whilst cursing her impractical shoes...but she didn’t hit the ground. 

Armitage caught her in his arms and looked down at her with concern.

Rose’s heart thumped in her chest.

‘T-t-thank you,’ she stammered. 

‘Are you alright?’ Armitage asked, shifting his hands slightly to gain a tighter grip on her waist.

Rose swallowed hard as the contact between them sent a tingle down her spine. 

‘Ah, yes. I think so. Thanks to you.’ 

They looked at each other. The air between them felt heavy. She caught the scent of his aftershave and leaned forward a little. His eyes went to her lips. 

‘You can probably let go of me now,’ Rose said gently.

‘Of course. Sorry,’ Armitage shook his head and helped her into an upright position. 

Rose mentally kicked herself. Why did she have to spoil the moment? He had looked as if he was going to kiss her, and she had wanted him to. More than she had ever wanted anything. She bit her lip and decided to be bold. 

‘Could you, hold my hand? I’m not used to wearing heels. It’s just a precaution in case the pavement decides to attack me again.’ 

Armitage smiled at her and held out his hand. Rose took it. It was so warm. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the restaurant. Sneaking glances at each other when they thought it was safe to do so. Armitage held the door open for her, and she entered the restaurant still wrapped in a haze of romantic musings, when...

‘Rose!’ 

A familiar voice caught her attention. She spun around and saw Beaumont Kin sitting at a small table with someone she recognised as one of his work colleagues. She smiled awkwardly. Oh God, that was inconvenient. She knew Beaumont still had feelings for her. She would have to go through the social etiquette of introducing them as much as she wished she could avoid the situation.

‘ Armitage, do you know Bea-‘

She stopped talking when she saw his face. He was frozen in fear. 

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked.

‘Ahhh, we have to go,’ he said holding out his hand.

‘But we just got here.’

‘I know, I’m sorry. I just saw someone I want to avoid.’

Did he mean Beaumont or someone else? Rose decided that she didn’t mind too much, she wasn’t relishing the thought of having Beaumont sneak looks at them throughout the meal or worse ask to join them. 

‘Let’s go then,’ she said taking his hand. 

**********


	6. Chapter 6

Hux exhaled with relief as they left the restaurant. Beaumont would have blown his cover for sure, then there would be no more smiles, no more meaningful glances and worst of all no more hand holding. Luckily they had averted that disaster and her soft fingers were still latched onto his. 

_ You know the truth will have to come out eventually… _

He pushed the thought away, there were other concerns he needed to address. 

There was the problem of where to take her? It had to be somewhere special but maybe not as impersonal as rebels retreat... 

‘I have an idea,’ Rose announced, pulling him from his thoughts. 

‘Oh?’ Hux said with interest. 

‘There’s somewhere I like to go, but it’s a bit different, I could take you there if you want?’ 

‘I’m willing.’ 

Rose smiled.

‘Follow me.’ 

**********

Hux gaped as he stood outside the door of Meow Morsels. Rose had explained that this was a cat cafe. She had brought him to a cat cafe. 

Rose looked up at him tentatively.

‘Is this okay? We can go somewhere else?’ 

‘I had no idea places like this existed,’ Hux said with wonder.

‘We don’t have to go in…’

‘No! We do have to go in! This is amazing! I love cats. I actually have a cat, she’s called Milli and she’s my best friend—‘ Hux stopped talking when he realised what he had confessed.

‘I mean, obviously she’s a cat so she probably just likes me because I feed her.’ 

Rose smiled up at him.

‘I think animals understand us better than most people do because they touch our hearts in a way most people never can.’ 

Hux wanted to kiss her then but he resisted. It seemed too soon and he didn’t want to scare her away, even though he was half convinced at this point that she was a walking dream of his own invention.

_ Wait until she finds out who you really are... _

Rose led him into the cafe. They ordered two burgers and fries and Hux waxed lyrical about each of the cats as they came to greet him in turn. Rose noted with delight that barely any of Hux’s burger found its way into his mouth as he fed tidbits to all the hungry little balls of fur hanging around his feet. She cut her burger in half and put one half on his plate.

‘You’re going to be starving,’ she reprimanded lightly.

‘I can’t help it. I have no resistance to cuteness,’ he said, glancing at her.

Rose blushed and stroked a tabby cat who had happily perched itself in her lap. 

‘What type of cat is Milli?’ she asked. 

‘Very prissy and very bossy.’ 

Rose laughed. 

‘She’s a Ginger tabby, who thinks she owns me. It’s my own fault though. I spoil her too much.’ 

‘Lucky Milli,’ Rose said then immediately began to blush again. 

‘Do you have any pets?’ Hux asked.

‘No. We had cats when I was growing up though. I would really like to meet Milli sometime.’ 

‘I’m sure she would like to meet you too.’

Rose rubbed noses with the tabby who was now furiously padding her lap. 

‘I love this place. It’s so nice to have somewhere to go where you can just be yourself, you know? Where you don’t have to put on an act for anyone.’ 

Armitage nodded eagerly, though he felt a ball of guilt start to form in the pit of his stomach. 

_ She’s clever, she’ll figure it out eventually… _

His last bite of burger got stuck in his throat as he swallowed. He signalled the waitress for the bill and shook his worries away as he smiled at Rose. 

‘I know a great ice cream stand,’ he said leaning towards her conspiratorially. 

Rose smiled.

‘I love ice cream.’ 

Hux paid and Rose noted he had put down double the amount of money required.

She looked up at him questioningly.

‘It’s a donation, for the kitties,’ he explained. 

Rose melted. Animals were the way to her heart. She impulsively stretched up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

As she pulled away, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers briefly. The kiss lasted only for a moment, but it was long enough for a jolt of electricity to run through Rose. Armitage ran a hand through his hair.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,’ he mumbled. 

‘No! It was….nice,’ Rose replied.

He looked down at her. There was something soft and warm about his expression. It made her feel...cherished. 

‘Do you want my jacket?’ he asked as they left.

‘No, I’m okay.’ 

He put it on and let out a soft ‘hmmm’ sound.

‘What?’ Rose asked.

‘It smells like you.’ 

‘Oh! I’m sorry.’ 

‘No, I like it.’ 

Rose bit her lip, his eyes zoomed in on her mouth. He reached out his hand for hers and she took it.

‘Let’s go get that ice cream.’ 

**********

Armitage mentally kicked himself as he realised they were going to have to go past First Editions to get to the ice cream stand. He heard Rose growl under her breath as they passed the store. He squeezed her hand within his.

‘Beaumont said that place is an abomination,’ Rose hissed. 

Hux quietly seethed. He had never seen eye to eye with Rose’s reporter ex. Knowing he had a past with Rose just made him hate the man even more. 

‘Perhaps Beaumont should keep his opinions to himself,’ he blurted out. 

Rose frowned.

‘He was just being a friend,’ she explained.

Damn it. He had upset her now. 

_ Stupid big mouth.  _

‘I know, I’m sorry, I just don’t want to talk about Beaumont Kin.’ 

‘Of course you don’t, now I’m the one who is sorry. Who brings up their ex on a first date? Especially one we just went out of our way to avoid! Well done Rose!’ she exclaimed. 

Armitage’s mouth quirked up into a smile. Suddenly an idea came to him.

‘What would you do if First Editions offered you a job?’ 

Rose scoffed.

‘I would say absolutely not.’ 

‘What if they offered you a lot of money?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘What if they offered you bonuses and a company car and an expense account?’ 

‘The answer would still be no.’

‘Why?’ 

‘Because I’m not a sell out, because I can’t be bought, because I have morals and principles, take your pick.’ 

Rose didn’t understand why he looked so disappointed.

‘What would you do if they offered you a job?’ she asked. 

‘They did offer me a job once.’ 

‘How did you turn them down?’ 

‘It was the sort of offer you couldn’t refuse,’ he muttered intriguingly. 

‘But you said no,’ Rose said unquestioningly. 

‘I gave them the answer I thought was right at the time but now, I’m not so sure.’ 

‘Rose looked thoughtful and Hux was relieved when they reached their destination and he could change the subject to what they were going to order. 

Rose chose a vanilla and orange ice cream cone and Armitage settled for a tub of strawberry and chocolate flavour. 

They continued walking, and Rose had to once again relieve Hux of his suit jacket due to a combination of the chilly night air and the icy dessert. Hux was happy to oblige as her perfume has begun to wear off and he wanted a refresh of her scent. 

‘This is so good,’ Rose said, licking her lips. 

‘You have some on your nose,’ Armitage said reaching out with his finger to gently rub it away. 

‘Thank you.’

Rose watched as he put his finger to his mouth and sucked the tip. She looked away quickly when he caught her eye. 

‘Do you want to try mine?’ Armitage asked holding out the small spoon with a mixture of the two flavours. 

Rose leaned towards him and wrapped her mouth around the plastic utensil. 

‘Mmm,’ she said as she closed her eyes and savoured the cold sweetness. 

When she looked at Armitage once more, he had a look on his face she couldn’t quite comprehend. 

‘Did I get some on my face again?’ she asked as she tried to inspect her nose without going cross eyed.

Armitage chuckled. She was utterly adorable. 

‘No, no. It’s just that...I’ve never met anyone like you.’ 

‘I’m going to assume you mean that in a good way.’ 

Armitage laughed.

‘I do. I mean that in the best way possible.’ 

He looked at her warmly then took a step towards her.

‘Actually, I think I was mistaken, you did get some ice cream on you.’ 

Rose groaned.

‘Could you get it for me?’ 

‘Sure,’ the word came out low and gravelly, and Rose was momentarily confused, then he tilted her chin up and kissed her, and everything became instantaneously clear. 

**********


	7. Chapter 7

_You are a heel Armitage Hux…_

he told himself as he pulled her closer. 

_Do you really think she would be kissing you right now if she knew who you really were?_

Hux told his stupid brain to shut up because at that very moment he wouldn’t have stopped kissing Rose for all the tea in England. She was so soft and tempting and her lips fit against his perfectly. She let out a gentle moan and he felt his body respond enthusiastically.

His mind started to conjure up all sorts of erotic images but he tried to squash them in case he started to show the embarrassing signs of physical arousal right there on the pavement. 

He would make it right, he thought as she grasped her neck and tilted his head to the side. He would do right by her. Maybe in time she could be persuaded to take him up on his offer and come work at First Editions. The thought of working side by side with Rose everyday sent a little thrill through him. Then Rose slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he lost his train of thought entirely. 

Rose felt as if she were floating. How could she possibly have found an attractive, available, sweet perfect man like Armitage? 

_But what about your General?_

Her brain helpfully reminded her. But he wasn’t here. Armitage was here, wrapping his arms around her and tentatively massaging her tongue with his. 

_Oh god._ That felt good. 

They were going to have to stop. People were going to complain about their very public display soon.

As if on cue, an elderly lady tried to pass by the conjoined pair with her shopping basket and tutted loudly. Armitage and Rose parted and apologised with gleeful smirks. The old lady shook her head at them as she passed which only made them laugh harder when they knew she was out of ear shot. 

‘I should head back to feed Milli,’ Armitage announced. 

Rose felt a little disappointed it was still quite early.

‘Do you want to come meet her?’ he asked hopefully. 

Rose thought for a moment. What would happen if she went back to his apartment? Was it safe? But then Armitage seemed like a gentleman. She was sure he wouldn’t force her into anything she didn’t feel comfortable doing. She certainly enjoyed kissing him. She would be very comfortable with more of that. 

She took a while to respond and Armitage interjected quickly.

‘Only if you want to of course.’ 

‘I want to,’ she answered at last. 

Armitage smiled. 

‘Let me order us a taxi.’ 

As Armitage made the phone call, Rose took out her phone to text Rey:

**Date is going very well. We are going back to his place! :-) x**

Rey replied almost instantly: 

**Ahhhhh! I want details in the morning! Send me his address so I know where you are. x**

Rose smiled. Rey was always so protective of her. She heard Armitage reciting his address into his phone and quickly texted it to Rey, who swiftly replied:

**Cheers me dear. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! (which isn’t a long list.) ;-) x**

Rose giggled. 

Armitage hung up the phone.

‘Just a few minutes to wait,’ he informed her. 

As they waited, Armitage moved closer to her and seemed to be debating over whether or not to put his arm over her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his arm continually rise and fall behind her back. Rose pressed her lips together to keep from laughing then decided to take pity on him. She shivered and declared loudly that she was cold. Armitage took the bait and draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side. Rose had to admit that she was more comfortable pressed up against his warm body. 

The taxi arrived and they got in. Armitage repeated his address to the driver and ever so casually slipped his hand onto her thigh as he leaned back into his seat. 

Rose felt her cheeks heat up. His fingers gently squeezed her upper leg and she almost squealed. She told herself to stop acting like a schoolgirl and get a grip. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had relationships before, but somehow she sensed this one was different. 

The taxi stopped and Armitage announced their arrival. Rose eyed the impressive apartment building as he helped her out of the car. Armitage was clearly making good money at his store to be able afford to stay somewhere like that.

‘This is nice,’ she said as Armitage paid. 

‘Oh, it’s just temporary. It’s closer to work.’ 

Rose nodded. If this was his temporary home what did his permanent residence look like? 

They crossed the lobby and entered the lift. Armitage pressed the button for the top floor.

Rose lifted her eyebrows at him.

‘The penthouse was all that they had available,’ he said by way of an explanation. 

‘Business must be very good,’ she observed.

‘I get by,’ Armitage said with a shrug. 

The lift pinged their arrival and the doors opened straight onto the most luxurious apartment Rose had her seen. Her mouth fell open.

‘Okay, there’s no way you own a little independent book store. Look at this place!’ She said holding her arms out to her sides. 

‘Ahhh it’s a franchise,’ he said dismissively.

Luckily for Hux, Milli appeared from nowhere as she often did and began to meow at the newcomer who had dared to enter her home without stroking her. Rose knelt down beside the cat.

‘Oh she’s so sweet! Will she let me hold her?’ 

Milli passes backwards and forwards in front of Rose and blinked at her a few times. 

‘Who’s a gorgeous girl? You are! Yes you are!’ Rose cooed.

Millie meowed happily. Pleased that the visitor had recognised her beauty. 

Hux watched his girls with a besotted grin. Then caught himself. Rose wasn’t his girl, he couldn’t call her that. He wasn’t even sure Milli would allow him to call her that. 

‘Can I get you a drink?’ he asked.

‘Sure, do you have any Diet Coke?’ 

‘I do.’ 

Armitage moved to the kitchen to pour their drinks but kept peeking at Rose as she chatted quietly to Milli. 

He returned holding two glasses and helped Rose up off the floor before handing her the drink. 

Milli looked up at him and meowed angrily.

‘Oh yes, you want your food now do you? Where’s my nice greeting? Or do you just save those for the pretty guests?’ 

Milli meowed again. 

‘Oh alright.’ 

Armitage put down his drink and returned to the kitchen. Milli trotted happily after him.

Rose looked around the room. Tall ceilings, a huge TV, two plush couches, and at least five cat beds that she could see littered the large living space. 

‘Can we talk shop yet?’ she called through to the kitchen. 

Armitage froze. 

‘Ahhh not yet, I have something else that might interest you.’ 

He finished plating Milli’s food and placed the plate down in front of the impatient kitty. He returned to the living room where Rose was eyeing the silk drapes with a suspicious eye. 

_Uh oh._

He needed to distract her and fast. 

‘Ahhh, I think you might like this come with me.’ 

Hux led her to a door.

‘Now, this is just some of my collection, the rest are back at the house. But I find I can’t live without at least some of my home comforts.’ 

Armitage opened the door to the smallish room and Rose gasped. Every wall in the room had ceiling to floor bookcases and every shelf was stocked. In the centre of the room was a large armchair and a small table.

‘This is my sanctuary,’ Armitage said with a sigh. 

Rose entered the room and looked around. She ran her fingers over the book spines in awe. There were first editions, books that were over 100 years old, books by brand new authors and even some unfinished manuscripts. 

‘This is amazing,’ Rose uttered. 

‘If you like this you have to see the library back home sometime.’ 

‘Do you come from old money, Armitage?’ 

‘Something like that,’ he said with a smile. 

‘May I?’ Rose asked pointing to the armchair.

‘Please do,’ Armitage replied gesturing for her to sit down. 

‘This is comfy,’ Rose said as she sat down and jumped up and down a little. 

Armitage’s eyes widened as he watched her bounce.

‘Ahhh yes! It’s the best seat in the house.’ 

Rose lay back and let her eyes close. Armitage didn’t waste a second. He drank in every detail of her form before she reopened her eyes and he averted his gaze. 

‘Would you read me something?’ Rose asked.

‘Yes, if you like.’ 

Armitage walked around the room looking at the many choices. 

‘Do you have a favourite genre?’ 

‘Nope. I’m eclectic.’ 

‘Me too.’ 

‘How about poetry?’ 

Poetry? He was offering to read her poetry? Was he real?

‘I love poetry,’ Rose replied happily. 

Armitage knew the exact book to pick. 

He plucked it from the shelf and moved to the chair. Rose stood up and gestured for him to sit.

‘I’ll stand…’ Armitage protested. 

‘Just sit down,’ Rose said gently. 

Armitage did as she requested and Rose carefully positioned herself in his lap, placing an arm across his shoulders and resting her legs across his. Armitage felt his heart beat out of his chest. He almost dropped the book he was holding.

‘Is this okay?’ Rose asked quietly.

‘Yes,’ Armitage managed to whisper. 

_A thousand times yes…_

_Armitage cleared his throat and tried not to be distracted by the way his arms grazed Rose’s sides as he opened the book to the correct page and began to read aloud:_

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! It is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never_

_Shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth’s unknown, although his_

_height be taken._

_Love not Time’s fool, through rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle’s compass come:_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks._

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

I never write, nor no man ever loved.   
  


‘I love Shakespeare,’ Rose sighed. 

‘Yes, he certainly had a way with words.’ 

Rose looked at Armitage. 

‘I could listen to your voice all day,’ she breathed. 

‘Did I imagine you?’ he asked.

‘I was going to ask you the same thing,’ Rose replied. 

She leaned towards him, and Hux closed the few inches between them to join their lips once more. The kiss was slow and full of promise. 

‘Meow!’ 

They both looked down as Milli jumped up on top of them and started purring happily. To Milli, the only thing better than one lap to sit on, was two laps to sit on. 

Armitage chuckled.

‘Seems you’re a hit with everyone in his household,’ he said to Rose as he tickled Milli’s chin.

‘I’m glad,’ Rose replied.

‘Should I read you some more?’ He asked.

‘Please do.’ 

Rose snuggled into Armitage’s shoulder as he began to read ‘Shall I compare thee to a Summer’s day?’ 

She sighed contentedly lulled into a state of complete relaxation by Armitage’s gentle, rhythmic voice. 

She thought to herself that she could stay like that forever, hidden away in that tiny little corner of joy with Armitage and Milli. 

Armitage finished reading and closed the book. 

He leaned towards her and kissed her again, then placed his forehead against hers.

‘Can I keep you?’ he whispered. 

Rose giggled. 

‘Yes. So long as you keep reading me poetry.’ 

Armitage pulled away and looked at her seriously.

‘What if something comes between us?’ 

‘Mill is between us right now and we’re doing just fine,’ She joked. 

Armitage smiled.

‘Can I see you again? Tomorrow night?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘And the night after that?’ 

Rose laughed.

‘Yes.’ 

‘And after that?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Good,’ he said, sounding relieved. 

‘I’d better get going,’ she announced as she noticed the time. She scooped up Milli and disentangled herself from Armitage. 

‘I’ll call you a taxi.’ 

Armitage disappeared into the other room and Rose took the opportunity to have another look through the many books around her while she hugged Milli goodbye.

When the car arrived, Armitage walked her down to the lobby and helped her into the cab. He kissed her hand and wouldn’t let go until the last minute. As she pulled away, Rose glanced out of the back window and their eyes met once more. 

She looked at her phone and noted she had three texts from Rey asked how things were going. She typed out a quick message and pressed send: 

**I’ve just had the most amazing date of my life! Heading home now to dream about him. x**

Her phone buzzed almost instantaneously and she knew it would be Rey demanding details, but she decided not to reply just yet. She wanted to stay in the blissful romantic haze just a little while longer. 

‘We’re here, Miss,’ the taxi driver announced and Rose smiled as she handed over the fare. The elderly driver smiled back at her. 

‘You look like a woman in love,’ he observed.

Rose blushed and avoided the question, but her heart sped up in response. 

Back within the walls of her small apartment, Rose threw herself down onto the bed and sighed. 

She checked her phone and smiled as she saw a text from Rey and one from Armitage that read: 

**Parting is such sweet sorrow... Ax**

She held the phone to her chest and sighed before replying to his message: 

**The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again. Until tomorrow. Rx**

**************


	8. Chapter 8

Armitage dreamed about Roses that night. Rose’s of all different colours, sizes and variants. 

When he awoke in the morning he felt more well rested than he had in years. His first thought was of Rose. Should he text? Was that a bit too stalkerish?

He fed Milli and made himself some toast and coffee. He looked at his phone while he chewed and drank. 

He showered and dressed and looked at the clock. She’d be heading for work roundabout now. It would be fine to text. Just a casual. ‘Hi’ 

He picked up his phone and it vibrated in his hands. His mouth fell open with shock when he saw a text from Rose pop up on his phone. 

**I had fun last night. Are we still on for this evening? x**

Hux did a little dance. She texted him first and she wanted to see him again this evening? He felt like he was walking on air. 

He opened google, found the number he was looking for and pressed call. He smiled as he headed out the door of his apartment and waited impatiently for the call to connect. 

**********

Rose was stacking some shelves when Rey came into the shop. 

‘Well hello, Rosey Posey!’ Rey announced loudly. 

Rose prepared herself for the multitude of questions. 

‘Tell me everything,’ Rey demanded. 

‘It was...nice.’ 

‘Nice? What is that? I want details girl!’ 

Just then the bell above the door rang announcing a visitor.

‘Ahhh, delivery for Rose?’ said the bored looking teenager holding a massive bouquet of multi coloured roses inside a long glass vase. 

Rose took the flowers and Rey signed the delivery slip. The sullen boy left and Rey squealed. 

‘Look at the size of that thing! That’s at least 100 pounds worth of blooms! Ooooh Rose, you bagged a rich one!’ Rey clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. 

Rose closed her eyes and breathed in their scent. She located the little envelope and read the card.

_ Rose’s are red _

_ Violets are blue _

_ I am so lucky  _

_ That I met you _

_ Armitage _

‘What does it say?’ Rey asked trying to sneak a peek.

Rose pressed the card against her chest.

‘It’s private. Get to work!’ 

Rey rolled her eyes and started stacking the shelves that Rose had abandoned. 

Rose took her flowers through to the office and placed them on her desk. 

She checked her phone. There was a reply to her text.

**Yes. Very much still on for tonight. x**

Rose replied:

**Thank you so much for the flowers! I am speechless! x**

Her phone buzzed a few moments later with a response: 

**You are very welcome. x**

Rose turned on her computer and checked her email. Nothing from the General today, but then there hadn’t been anything for a few days now. No matter. She was much too distracted at the moment to focus on emailing. She hummed happily as she headed back out to the shop floor.

‘You get any emails from your online lover today?’ Rey enquired.

‘No, and he’s not my lover! I told you we haven’t even met!’ 

‘Have you guys had sex?’ Rey said raising her eyebrow at Rose. 

‘No! I told you we haven’t even met!’ 

‘No I mean  _ cyber _ sex,’ Rey said with a wink. 

‘What?’ Rose asked. 

‘Cyber sex. You send each other suggestive messages while you each touch yourself. I’ve done it.’ 

‘You have?’ Rose’s eyes widened. 

‘Sure I have. Didn’t end well though,’ Rey looked upset. 

‘What happened?’ Rose said with interest. 

_ ‘Long _ story for another time,’ Rey said with a long sigh. 

Rose sensed that Rey didn’t want to elaborate so she didn’t push the point any further. She filed the tidbit away for future reference. 

Finn came bursting through the door and put his hands out to his sides.

‘Never fear ladies! Your Knight in shining armour has arrived!’ 

Rey and Rose giggled.

‘Hopefully I will never have to wait to be rescued by you Finn, because you are never on bloody time!’ Rey shouted. 

‘Do you think all of this just happens?’ Finn said gesturing to his body.

‘Perfection takes time.’ 

‘And apparently so does waiting in line for your McDonald’s breakfast,’ Rose noted nodding to the bag in his hand. 

Finn grinned.

‘Gotta have sustenance. Big day today!’ 

It was a big day. Today with the day that Luke Skywalker was coming it to do a book signing and a reading to the clientele. Finn was overjoyed and Rey was attempting to be happy about it. 

‘Okay let’s get everything ready, he will expect to see his book in the centre of the room and I want a pyramid of Porgs to go right over here,’ Rose said gesturing with her hands.

Rey and Finn got to work. 

Rose found their best armchair and placed it near the book display. People soon started arriving to get a good seat for the reading. Rey and Finn handed out juice and biscuits while they all waited for their special guest to arrive. 

Thirty minutes later than expected, Luke Skywalker marched through the doors of Pages. The room erupted into cheers and applause and Luke lapped up the attention smiling over enthusiastically and practically bowing as he floated across the floor to his chair.  


Rey scowled at him and Rose jabbed her elbow into her ribs.

‘Be nice,’ she hissed. 

Finn shook Luke’s hand and gushed all sorts of praise about the new book entitled ‘The Porg Island.’ 

Luke made a little speech about how happy he was to be there, plugged his earlier works, then pulled his reading glasses from his pocket and put them on. 

He sat down in the large armchair, cleared his throat and began to read:

_ ‘There once was an island, _

_ In the middle of the sea, _

_ A home to all Porgs, _

_ A place they could be free _ …’

‘He talks to the Porg toys you know,’ Rey whispered into Rose’s ear. 

Rose shushed her and tried not to laugh.   
  


_ ‘Somewhere they could chirp,   
_

_ and waddle and run, _

_ And be safe from harm, _

_ And have lots of fun!’  
  
_

‘One day I caught him flying one through the air like it was superman and making whooshing noises,’ Rey muttered. 

Rose put her hand over her mouth and had to excuse herself from the room for a moment after that comment. 

Aside from Rey’s revelations, the reading went relatively well. Luke read the whole first chapter of his book, then signed some copies for the delighted children in the audience. 

The problems started when he clapped eyes on Rey. He observed her with a critical eye. Rose watched from across the room with bated breath. 

‘Well if it isn’t my old assistant, what was it again? Raquel? Rachel?’ He asked.

‘Rey,’ she growled back.

‘Oh yes, Rey! How have you been?’ 

‘Fine, now that no one throws staplers at my head on a daily basis.’

Luke looked around the room nervously.

‘Just a little inside joke,’ he said to the worried looking parents glancing in his direction. 

‘Keep your voice down, I have a reputation to uphold,’ he whispered angrily to Rey. 

Rose saw the flare of anger in Rey’s eyes. There was nothing she could do to stop it. The volcano was about to erupt. 

‘Go shove a Porg up your bum you grumpy bastard!’ Rey shouted before turning on her heels and stomping out of the shop. 

The room fell silent. Rose looked horrified, Finn looked delighted. 

After a moment's pause Luke laughed out loud and insisted that everything was fine and everyone should carry on having fun. He left five minutes later. 

They didn’t see Rey again until they were cleaning up after the event. 

She came through the door looking rather sheepish. 

‘Rose, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It was—‘

‘It was hilarious is what it was!’ Finn announced before dissolving into a fit of giggles. 

Rose and Rey looks at each other. Rose was the first to crack. A smile, then a giggle, then a full on laughing fit escaped her lips. Rey joined in and soon they were all laughing so hard their cheeks hurt. 

‘I can’t believe you told a world renowned author to stick a Porg up there!’ Finn managed to squeal. 

‘I told you both how much I hate that guy! This is really on you two!’ Rey laughed back.

‘Well he probably won’t come back now, so I think you’re safe,’ Rose replied, wiping at her eyes.  


She looked at her watch. It was time to shut up shop. Her heart sped up, and time to see Armitage again. 

‘Right let’s lock up,’ she announced. 

‘Thirty seconds early? Someone’s keen,’ Finn observed.

‘She’s got another date with her fancy man,’ Rey whispered to him.

‘Another date already? This sounds serious…’ 

‘It’s only two dates, count them, two,’ Rose said holding up two fingers. 

‘Two  _ consecutive _ dates,’ Rey pointed out. 

‘Hey I’m just delighted your not back with stuffy Beaumont,’ Finn said as he tidied the Porg stand. 

‘Speaking of which, Beaumont’s First Editions article should come out tomorrow so please be on the lookout for it,’ Rose ordered. 

Rey and Finn nodded. 

Once the shop was tidy and locked securely, Finn, Rose and Rey said their goodbyes and Rose headed upstairs to her little flat. 

Feeling a bit more relaxed about what to wear, she chose something more her own style for their second evening together. 

She chose a black fitted V neck Tee with light jeans and a multitude of necklaces. She braided her hair to one side and decided to add the red lipstick again just for luck. 

The buzzer went downstairs. She answered the call. 

‘Hi, Can I come up?’ Armitage asked tentatively. 

‘Yes, of course,’ she said into the intercom. 

There was a knock at the door a few moments later. She opened it. 

Armitage smiled at her and then his eyes settled on her glasses. 

Glasses! She had forgotten to take them off. She reached for the rims but Armitage stilled her hand. 

‘I forgot I had them on, I must look like a total geek,’ she said. 

‘Yes, I mean No, I mean...I like geeky. They suit you.’ 

Rose smiled. 

‘I’ll be ready in one minute,’ she promised before running around the room collecting up her things and shoving them into her trusty mini backpack.

Armitage kept looking at her glasses. Every sexy secretary fantasy he had ever imagined reappeared in his mind with Rose as the star. 

He imagined Rose was working for him and needed him to sign some contracts. She would enter his office and bend over his shoulder pointing out where he needed to sign. He would tell her he liked her glasses and she would blush, then their eyes would meet and they knew it was wrong but their lips would brush together, gently at first, then hungrily, he would pull her into his lap…

‘Are you alright?’ Rose asked. She was staring up at him with her jacket on and her backpack over her shoulder. 

Armitage shook his head. What had come over him? He only had to look at her and his mind went wild with the thoughts of a horny teenager. 

‘Ahhh, yes. Sorry! Just got lost in my thoughts there...shall we go?’ 

They left the apartment and headed down the stairs. 

‘Where are we going tonight?’ Rose asked. 

‘I thought we could go back to my place.’ 

_ Because I want a repeat of last night... _

‘I thought it might be nice if I cooked for you.’

_ Which will hopefully lead to more kissing and more of you in my lap all deliciously warm and soft… _

Rose stopped on the stairs and smiled back at him. 

‘That sounds lovely.’ 

They left the building and hopped into the taxi Armitage had waiting for them. 

‘I can’t wait to give Milli a big squeeze,’ Rose said and Armitage felt another little piece of his heart latch onto her. 

This was getting dangerous. 

_ You know she’s going to find out. You can’t run out of every restaurant in London!  _

Stupid conscience always trying to ruin everything…

They reached his apartment building and got out of the car. In the elevator Rose leaned into him suggestively and he couldn’t help but bend down slightly and press his lips to hers.

_ Every kiss you take from her is stolen property… _

His conscience taunted. He shooed the thoughts away. 

They arrived at the top floor and found Milli waiting for them. Almost as if she knew that Rose’s arrival was imminent. Which Armitage assumed she was aware of as he had explained everything to her at great length that morning. He had long been convinced that Milli had a much higher intelligence than that of the normal domesticated cat. 

‘So what are you making me?’ Rose asked as she picked up Milli and rubbed noses with the furry feline. 

‘I thought we could start with pate and toast, then a main of chicken with rosemary wine sauce and for dessert, I’ve ordered in a chocolate soufflé because I’ve never been able to make mine rise properly.’ 

‘I’m impressed you even know what a chocolate soufflé is let alone know how to bake one! My kitchen is purely for ornamental purposes you see.’ 

Armitage chuckled. 

‘Make yourself at home,’ he said as he returned to the kitchen to start cooking. 

‘Can I do anything?’ Rose called through.

‘Ahhh, yes, you can cut up some vegetables.’ 

He could have done it himself but it was an excuse to have Rose near. 

He prepared the chicken while Rose chopped away merrily behind him. She started to hum and he started to think that it would be nice to have Rose around all the time. Then he stopped himself and returned to the chicken. 

‘So can we talk about what you do for a living now?’ 

The knife froze in his hand.

‘I told you I’m involved in a bookshop franchise.’ 

‘How are you involved?’ 

‘Err, I kind of run the company.’ 

‘Oh you run the whole franchise! Now all this grandeur makes sense!’ 

Armitage turned and nodded nervously. 

_ Please don’t ask...please don’t ask… _

‘So what’s the name of the company?’ 

Armitage panicked. He turned back round to face the chicken and started to slice it into smaller pieces. 

_ Think! Think! Think!  _

‘Ahhh it’s….ouch!’ 

He sliced clean across his thumb and looked on with horror as the blood trickled down his finger. 

Rose was before him in an instant wrapping a cloth around his hand and instructing him to hold it up to stop the bleeding. 

‘Do you have a first aid kit?’ she asked. 

Armitage nodded.

‘In that cabinet on the left.’

Rose retrieved it and carefully removed the cloth. 

‘It’s stopped bleeding that’s good.’   
  


she held his hand carefully while she inspected the wound. 

‘It was a clean cut so it shouldn’t get infected, come sit down and I’ll bandage you up.’ 

Armitage let her lead him through to the lounge. He slumped into one of the chairs and looked miserably at his throbbing thumb while Rose went to fetch the bandage. 

_ She had you there, didn’t she? She had you like a wolf in a cage. You had the chance to tell her the truth...you had the chance to make all of this right...and what did you do? You gnawed off your own paw rather than be honest with her! You are a sorry excuse for a human being Armitage Hux.  _

He groaned out loud. 

‘Oh no, does it hurt bad?’ 

Rose knelt down in front of him and started to bandage him up. He watched her with sad eyes. When she had finished her smiled and placed a kiss on top of the bandage.

‘There all better,’ she announced and Hux smiled at her.

Only it wasn’t all better was it? Not even close. Because sooner or later Rose was going to find out the truth and he was going to lose her forever and he didn’t know how he could go back to the way things were before he had known what it was like to have her in his life.

He looked down at her. 

‘Rose, would my occupation make a difference to how you felt about me?’ 

Rose frowned.

‘No, why would it? Would it make a difference to you what I did for a living?’ 

‘Absolutely not. You could sit around watching soap operas all day for all I cared and I would still lo...I mean, I would still want to be with you.’ 

Rose smiled and pushed herself up on her knees to press a kiss against his lips.

‘How about I order us a pizza?’ she asked.

‘Yes pizza sounds like a very good idea,’ he agreed.

Milli voiced her approval with a loud Meow as she settled by their feet and they both laughed. 

**********


	9. Chapter 9

‘So how did your date go?’ Rey asked the next morning. 

‘Good,’ Rose said with a gentle smile.

‘Hux cut open his thumb and there was blood everywhere…’

‘And that’s your definition of a good date?’ Rey asked incredulously.

Rose laughed. 

‘Okay, that part wasn’t so good, but the next part was…’ she trailed off and let out a dreamy sigh. 

‘We fed each other pizza in front of a roaring fire and he read all of my favourite sonnets.’ 

Rey smiled at her. 

‘You really like this guy, don’t you?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Rose said with a blush. 

‘Maybe he might even be the one?’ Rey asked excitedly. 

Rose opened her mouth to respond just as Finn came flying through the doors and nearly fell into them. He was panting and sweating. 

‘Finn! What’s wrong?’ Rey asked.

‘Have you, have you seen this?’ Finn pointed to the newspaper in his hand.

‘No we haven’t,’ Rey told him.

‘The article is out,’ Finn said.

‘Oh good!’ Rose exclaimed snatching the paper from his hand. ‘Is it good?’ She started searching through the paper for a mention of the store. 

‘Rose wait! Just listen to me for a moment first,’ Finn pleaded. 

But it was too late.

Rose frowned as her eyes settled upon a picture of herself and Armitage holding hands. 

‘What’s this?’ she said before her eyes settled on the headline:

_ Fraternising with the enemy? _

_ Rose Tico, small boutique bookshop owner has been seen out and about with one of London’s most eligible bachelors, Armitage Hux.  _

_ Apparently unconcerned with the threat the First Editions empire poses to her livelihood, Rose Tico has been enjoying a series of dates with the son of the the world's third richest man. _

_ Our own writer Beaumont Kin was the first to confirm that the two were a couple having spotted the two of the canoodling at Rebels Retreat earlier this week... _

Rose stopped reading and dropped the newspaper. 

‘I tried to tell you’ Finn said softly.

‘What's going on?’ Rey asked.

Finn picked up the paper and passed it to her. Rey read it quickly.

‘Oh my God,’ she said. 

Rose sat down in the store's armchair. 

She had been dating Armitage Hux. The son of the owner of First Editions. The CEO of the company. Her sworn enemy. The man who was going to put her out of business. Had he been laughing at her this whole time? Was this a game to him? Why was he doing this? How could anyone be so cruel? 

Her eyes filled with tears and she started to shake. Rey and Finn came towards her.

‘What can we do?’ Rey asked.

‘Can you, can you two run the store today? I think I need to go home.’ 

‘Of course,’ Finn said squeezing her hand. 

Rose smiled and stood up slowly. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

She took one last look at Rey and Finn’s worried faces. 

‘I’m fine. Honestly. I just need a little bit of time to digest all this.’ 

She left the store and headed up to her flat, she waited until she was safely inside before she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

**********


	10. Chapter 10

Ben looked up from the blueprints he was inspecting and stared at Hux.

‘What?’ Armitage asked.

‘You’re whistling,’ Ben replied.

‘So?’ 

‘So I’ve never heard you whistle before, it’s disturbing.’ 

‘Can’t a guy just be happy?’ 

‘Okay, now I’m really scared. What’s going on?’ 

‘I meet someone.’ 

‘Ahhhh! You met someone! Good for you! Do I know her?’ 

‘I don’t think so.’ 

‘What’s her name?

‘Rose.’ 

‘That’s a pretty name.’ 

‘She’s a pretty girl, beautiful in fact.’ 

‘Is this the real deal?’ 

‘I think it might just be.’ 

Suddenly his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Hux picked it up and smiled when he saw Rose’s name pop up on the screen. He answered it right away. 

‘I was just thinking about you..’ 

‘Why did you do it?’ Rose demanded. She sounded upset. 

Hux turned away from Ben.

‘Rose? I don’t understand, what did I do?’ 

‘You know exactly what you did! You lied to me! Armitage Hux, manager and shareholder of First Editions!’ 

_ Shit _ . 

‘Rose please give me a chance to explain, I never meant to hurt you…’ 

‘So what was this then, some sort of sick joke?’ 

‘No! Rose I would never! Please listen to me.’ 

‘I don’t want to listen to you. I never want to hear from you ever again. You’re despicable!’ 

Hux felt sick.

‘Please Rose just give me a chance…’ 

The line went dead. 

Armitage felt as if his world had just crumbled around him. He should have told her himself, but how had she found out? 

‘Erm Hux?’ Ben called. 

Armitage turned to look at Ben who had put down the blueprints and picked up a newspaper.

‘You might want to take a look at this.’ 

Hux walked over to Ben and looked over his shoulder at a two page spread article about himself and Rose complete with pictures of them walking hand in hand. His blood boiled. 

‘Is that your girl? She’s pretty,’ Ben said. 

‘That was my girl, thanks to this article she wants nothing else to do with me.’ 

‘Ah, so I assume she didn’t exactly know who you were?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘And now she’s found out in the worst possible way thanks to this Beaumont fella.’ 

‘Beaumont,’ Hux snarled as he headed for the stairs. 

‘Where are you going?’ Ben yelled after him. 

‘I’m going to go and have a little chat with Beaumont Kin.’ 

‘Do you want me to come?’ 

‘Thanks, but I can handle it.’ 

‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’ 

‘I’m going to break his nose.’ 

‘That is 100% something I  _ would _ do, so carry on.’ 

**********

Hux arrived at Beaumont office and barged through the door. 

He saw the shock in the reporters eyes.

‘Armitage! To what do I owe the pleasure?’ 

‘You know exactly why I’m here.’ 

‘The article yes, now look, I didn’t mean to say anything you know what those gossip columnists are like they draw things out of you…’ Beaumont babbled. 

Hux was at his side in an instant, he grabbed hold of his collar and dragged him out of his office chair.

‘Do you have any idea what you’ve done?’ He shouted.

‘Let me go!’ Beaumont yelled desperately.

Armitage wanted to hurt him, but then he thought about Rose and how upset she would be if he resorted to violence. He would keep his cool. For her. To avoid causing her further pain. 

He released Beaumont and threw him back down into his chair. 

‘You stay away from her Beaumont, you hear me? As far as you’re concerned Rose Tico is untouchable.’ 

Beaumont cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. 

‘You don’t deserve her,’ he said quietly.

‘Oh, and you do?’ 

‘I was good to her.’ 

‘Is that what you call what you did here? Do you think that was being good to her?’ 

Beaumont was silent.

‘I’ll say it one more time. You stay away from her or you’ll have to deal with me and we both know I have enough sway in this city to get your ass fired in a heartbeat.’ 

Beaumont swallows hard and nodded and Hux turned to leave. 

‘She didn’t know who you were, did she?’ Beaumont called after him.  


Hux ignored him. 

Beaumont stood up and came to the door of his office. He shouted down the corridor at Hux. 

‘You only have yourself to blame for this Armitage! I’m glad I did it. I’m glad Rose can see you for what you truly are!’

Hux walked faster as he exited the building. There was nothing else he could say because Beaumont was right. Rose saw him for what he was now, a disgusting coward. She would never speak to him again and he couldn’t blame her. He deserved to be cut out of her life. He had lied to her and to himself. He tried to fool them both into thinking he was something he wasn’t, a man that someone like Rose would want to be with. Now he would never regain her trust and he had to accept the fact that he had lost the only girl he had ever truly loved. 

**********


	11. Chapter 11

Rose cried for two days straight.

Armitage sent hundreds of roses to her flat, which she immediately threw away. 

She blocked his phone number and wouldn’t answer the door when he turned up at her address. 

On the third day, she got angry. Very angry. She rang Rey. 

‘Okay, I’m done being sad. Now I want to get even.’ 

‘Yes! What should we do? You want me to go round there and punch him in the dick?’ 

‘What? No! I have an idea but I need your help.’ 

‘Of course. I’m 100% on board. What do you need me to do?’ 

**********

Ben was discussing his designs for the in store coffee bar, but Hux could barely concentrate on a word he was saying. 

‘We’re two weeks from completion Hux, you should be thrilled,’ Ben pressed.

Hux looked at him with sad eyes.

‘My priorities have changed.’ 

Ben looked sympathetic. 

‘You miss her, huh?’ 

Hux nodded.

‘I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but you have to let her go. Sometimes these things are just not meant to be. No matter how much you want them,’ Ben muttered. 

Armitage looked at him with interest.

‘Are you speaking from experience?’ He asked quietly.

Ben nodded.

‘There was a girl a little while back. She was, fuck it no point in lying now is there? she was the light of my life, but I fucked it up just like you did.’ 

‘Why do we do it Ben? Why do we sabotage ourselves?’

‘I wish I knew, Hux. I wish I knew.’ 

‘I’m not going to give up on her yet,’ Hux said with resolve.

‘Then I wish you luck,’ Ben said clapping Hux on the shoulder and for once, Hux didn’t flinch at the contact. 

**********

Rose and Rey turned up at First Editions clad in black clothing and balaclavas. Rey started to shake up her can of spray paint. 

‘I’m having second thoughts about this,’ Rose said.

‘Don’t be such a chicken!’ Rey replied and started to paint lettering on the front of the building. Rose joined in and they quickly finished the project. 

‘There! That’ll teach him to mess with you.’ 

They looked up at the red lettering which spelled out lying pig. 

Rose felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t do things like this. This wasn’t her. 

She lifted her balaclava.

‘This was a mistake.’

Rey lifted her own.

‘Why? He deserves it Rose! He’s going to crush us like little bugs under his shoe! He deserves some pay back!’ 

Suddenly she saw Hux and another man appear in the foyer.

‘Uh oh,’ Rey whispered. 

Rose hoped they wouldn’t see them but it was too late. Hux’s face lit up when his eyes latched onto hers. She saw him mouth her name and start towards her. 

‘Rey lets go!’ Rose hissed pulling at her friends arm, but Rey wouldn’t move. She was frozen in place staring at the tall man behind Hux.

‘Ben,’ she whispered. 

‘Rey!’ Rose shouted desperately and finally her friend turned to look at her. 

‘We have to go. Now!’ 

The two girls ran hand in hand from the scene just as Hux burst through the entrance and out onto the street.

‘Rose!’ He yelled, but it was too late she was gone. 

He looked up at the spray paint on the front of the building and his heart dropped. She wasn’t there to see him, she was just there to send him a message. She was done with him. 

‘That was Rey,’ Ben said looking bewildered.

‘Who?’ Hux asked.

‘That girl with Rose. That was Rey. That was my Rey. The girl I was telling you about.’ 

‘She works with Rose,’ Hux said running a hand through his hair and surveying the damage. 

‘I had no idea,’ Ben replied. 

‘What do you want to do about this?’ he asked gesturing to the building. 

Hux sighed. 

‘Nothing. I’m going to do nothing. I don’t think either of us want to see those girls brought up on criminal charges.’ 

Ben nodded with relief.

‘I’ll get a clean up crew down here today. I know a reliable company,’ Ben offered.

‘Thanks,’ Hux said sadly. 

‘Hey, don’t lose hope. She’s mad right now but I saw her face when she looked at you. She cares about you.’ 

Armitage gave him a small smile. 

‘Let’s get back to work. God knows I need something to focus on.’ 

They went back into the building and Hux tried not to think about how beautiful Rose had looked with her cheeks pink from the cold air and her lips slightly parted in surprise as she saw him. 

Geez, he really had it bad.

**********

Rose and Rey ran into Pages and slammed the door behind them.

‘Where the hell have you two been and why do you look like extras in a mission impossible movie?’ Finn asked.

‘We just paid Hux a little visit that’s all. Taught him not to mess with our gal,’ Rey boasted. 

‘Yes! You show him who’s boss.’ 

Rey started to excitedly explain to Finn what they had done to the storefront but Rose couldn’t join in with her enthusiasm. She felt like crying. It didn’t feel like a victory. This wasn’t her. She was never cruel. 

‘They saw us,’ Rose said to Finn.

Finn’s eyes widened!

‘Oh shit! Do you think they will call the police?’ 

‘I...I don’t know,’ Rose said looking sad. 

Rey shifted from foot to foot. 

‘I could, I could reach out to Ben,’ Rey said quietly. ‘Maybe he could smooth things over with Hux.’ 

‘How do you know him?’ Rose asked. 

‘We used to go out.’ 

Finn’s eyes widened. 

‘Wait a minute! Hux was with Ben? Ben? The guy you thought was the one, until he screwed it—‘

Rey jabbed Finn in the ribs and he stopped talking.

‘Yes that Ben,’ she hissed. 

‘I don’t want to put you into an awkward position,’ Rose said.

‘It’s okay, I think it's time we spoke anyway,’ Rey replied. She took a deep breath and took out her phone. 

‘I’ll call him now,’ she said as she headed out of the shop.

‘How are you?’ Finn asked, looking sympathetically at Rose. 

‘I’m alright, or I will be alright,’ Rose said with a small smile. 

She walked towards Finn, then turned when she heard the bell above the store door tingle.

They both gaped at Beaumont Kin as he entered the shop.

‘Hi Rose. I’m here because…’ 

He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

‘I’m here because I want you back.’ 

**********

‘Get out,’ Rose snapped.

Beaumont walked towards her. 

‘Rose please hear me out..’

‘I don’t want to hear anything you have to say, get out!’ 

Finn stepped in front of Rose protectively. 

‘You heard the lady,’ Finn growled. ‘We reserve the right to refuse service to double crossing pricks.’ 

Beaumont glared at Finn. 

‘This doesn’t concern you.’ 

‘I don’t take orders from you,’ Finn retorted. 

The two men faced off against one another. Rose put a hand on Finn’s arm.

‘It’s okay Finn,’ she said. ‘I’ll let him say what he came here to say.’ 

Finn glared at Beaumont but walked away. 

‘Rose, I just wanted to apologise. I didn’t know he was lying to you. I thought you knew who he was, and then I thought the article you asked me to write was just an opportunity for the two of you to cook up some sensational press before his grand opening. I was blinded by my own stupid jealousy and I’m so sorry.’ 

Rose relented. 

‘I forgive you, Beaumont. At least I know the truth now because of you.’ 

‘Rose, I realised something when I saw you with him. I realised how much I miss you. Can we give it another try?’ 

‘I’m sorry Beaumont, I’m just not ready.’ 

‘You’re still hung up on him aren’t you?’ he said coldly.

Rose was taken back by his blunt delivery. 

‘That’s my business.’ 

‘It’s my business now seeing as how he took it upon himself to personally come to my office to threaten me.’ 

Rose’s heart hitched in her chest. 

‘Armitage came to see you?’ 

‘He did.’ 

‘What did he say?’ 

‘He warned me to stay away from you. Said he would get me fired. I thought he was going to punch me at one point. The man is unhinged.’ 

Rose knew it was wrong. She shouldn’t have felt happy about any of it but the fact that Hux had defended her honour lit a fire of hope in her pathetic, love-sick heart. 

‘Please tell me you’re done with him?’ Beaumont demanded.

Rose felt angry.

‘That’s up to me. I’d like you to leave now.’ 

Rose turned away from him but Beaumont grabbed her arm.

‘He’s a low life, Rose. He isn’t like you and me. We belong together.’ 

‘Beaumont let go,’ Rose said. Finn started to walk towards them and she saw the angry look on his face. 

‘Let go,’ she repeated desperately. 

‘Not until you agree to go out with me.’ 

Finn was almost upon them now and Rose knew he had a temper. She didn’t want anyone else getting in trouble because of her. Rey was probably already facing charges. Rose curled her hand into a fist and turned quickly. Her punch connected with Beaumont’s nose and he stumbled backwards. Rose shook her sore fingers. Why hadn’t anyone warned her how much it hurt when you hit someone?

Beaumont touched his nose and his eyes widened when he saw the blood on his fingers.

‘You’re as messed up as he is! You deserve each other!’ he shouted before scrambling out of the door.

Rose started to shake. She turned around and faced Finn who rubbed her arms. 

‘I’m not going to lie to you Rose, I’m a little scared and a lot turned on.’ 

Despite everything. Rose giggled. Finn pulled her in for a hug and stroked her hair. 

Rey came back into the shop.

‘What’s happened now?’ she demanded.

‘Beaumont came by and Rose punched him in the nose.’ 

Rey looked crestfallen.

‘And I missed it?’ 

‘We can watch the security footage later,’ Finn said and Rey fist pumped the air. 

Rose pulled away from Finn.

‘So are we going to jail?’ she asked Rey.

‘Nope. No jail for us.’ 

Rose let out a sigh of relief.

‘Thank goodness.’ 

‘In fact I’m going to need to leave a little early tonight, I’m going to meet Ben. You know, just to make sure everything is smoothed over. Is that okay?’ 

Rose smiled.

‘It’s fine Rey. Just because I can’t stand Hux doesn’t mean you can’t see Ben if you want to.’ 

Rey grinned.

‘Okay, now can someone please give me a play by play of the fight?’ she asked eagerly. 

Rose rolled her eyes.

‘It wasn’t a fight.’

‘It really wasn’t. Rose won hands down. No contest,’ Finn said jabbing at the air. 

‘I bet he deserved it,’ Rey said.

‘He did,’ Finn agreed.

Rose rubbed her head. She was starting to get a stress migraine. Great. Just what she needed. 

‘I’m going to go hide in the office. If any more of my ex-boyfriends decide to call by…’

‘We’ll kick them out. No problemo, boss,’ Finn said with a salute. 

Rose went into the back room and collapsed into her office chair. She leaned forward over her desk and put her head into her hands. 

‘What is happening to me?’ she said out loud. A few days ago she had been happily doodling Mrs Rose Tico-Hux into her notebook and now she was spray painting buildings and punching men in the face? She shook her head and put the thoughts away. She needed a distraction. She turned on her computer and looked at her emails.

She smiled when she saw a message from GeneralGrievance34. 

‘At least I can always rely on you to be here for me,’ she said as she clicked on the message.

**********


	12. Chapter 12

Rose read the brief message from GG.

__________________________

_FP,_

_I’m sorry things have been quiet between us recently. There were some developments in my personal life that I thought might lead to something...anyway, the point is that’s all over with now and to be honest, I feel as if I need your friendship more than ever._

_GG_

__________________________

Her heart went out to him. She constructed a response and sent it.

_______________________

_GG,_

_It’s nice to hear from you but I’m so sorry that it sounds as if you are having a rough time, I’m having a rough time right now too. Why is it whenever life gives you something good, it snatches it away cruelly seconds later? I’m here. Talk to me. I could use a friend too._

_FP_

___________________________

She was surprised when she received a quick response. He was online right now. Why did that make her heart speed up?

_________________________

_Who the hell hurt you? Tell me and I’ll hunt them down for you._

_GG_

____________________________

How sweet was that? Rose smiled and responded.

__________________________

_:-) Thanks, but I’ve honestly got enough people mixed up in this mess as it is. I just want to forget about the whole thing and get on with my life._

_FP_

____________________________

_I feel the same way. It sounds as if we could both use a bit of cheering up. Why don’t we have an online meet up later? I’m going to need to consume some alcohol and I don’t really fancy drinking alone._

_GG_

_____________________________

_It’s a date. :-)_

_FP_

______________________________

Should she have said ‘it’s a date?’ Oh well, too late to change it now. She had been surprised when GG had replied so quickly. She hadn’t expected him to be accessing his emails at that exact moment in time. She was glad that they had arranged to talk later. She hadn’t been relishing the idea of sitting alone in her flat feeling sorry for herself.

‘So, you two are gonna chat later?’

Rose jumped and looked over her shoulder at Rey who was leaning in her doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

‘Who gave you permission to read my private messages?’ she retorted.

‘I’m just looking out for you, you're vulnerable right now and you're on the rebound, you bring alcohol into that complicated situation? I bet you two end up cyber sexting each other’s brains out.’

‘Rey!’

‘I’m just saying, these are the kind of situations that lead to cybersex with your online pen pals. It’s a tale as old as time.’

‘Maybe that’s how it is for you, Rey, but it’s not like that between us two.’

‘Whatever you say...just promise me one thing, eh? Make sure you use protection. Update your antivirus software,’ she winked and ran off leaving Rose gawping at her.

**********

Later that evening, as Rose sat at her computer with her glass of red waiting for GG to message her, she thought about what Rey had said. She shook her head and laughed at herself. That wasn’t going to happen. There was no way. She didn’t even know what he looked like.

_That kinda makes it more exciting though doesn’t it?_

She finished her drink and poured herself another.

This was the first time they would be engaging in an instant chat conversation and she was more than a little nervous.

_GG: Hey_ ,

Her heart hitched in her chest when she saw the message pop up on her screen.

_FP: Hi_

_GG: you ready to drink our troubles away together?_

_FP: Waaaay ahead of you…_

_GG: Hold on let me catch up then. Brb._

_FP: What are you drinking?_

_GG: Whiskey_

_FP: Naturally_

_GG: What does that mean?_

_FP: I just always imagined you as a whiskey drinker._

_GG: What are you drinking?_

_FP: Some cheap Californian Red_

_GG: Next time I should send you some of my personal reserve._

_FP: You have a personal reserve? Fancy!_

_GG: I’m a bit of a collector of rare bottles. I like the history and the story behind them._

_FP: That actually sounds really interesting._

_GG: You are the only one who thinks so. Most people glaze over when I start talking about it._

_FP: Not me._

_GG: And that’s just one of a hundred reasons that you are special to me._

Rose let out a shaky breath.

_FP: That comment helped mend my broken heart somewhat so thank you._

_GG: I wish you would tell me who hurt you._

_FP: It’s old news._

Rose snorted at the unintended pun.

_GG: I hope they know what they’ve lost._

_FP: I think that’s what hurts the most. It seemed like it was all a cruel joke from the start. I’m not even sure he really cared about me._

_GG: I’m sure that’s not true. Speaking on behalf of my sex, we can be a bit dense sometimes but we know when we lose something precious. This is something I have personal experience in, unfortunately._

_FP: The girl that let you go must be a fool._

_GG: She was the best thing in my life and I hurt her so badly she won’t even see me and I have no one to blame but myself._

_FP: Maybe she’ll forgive you._

_GG: No, it’s over. She deserves better than me._

_FP: Don't say that._

_GG: It’s true._

_FP: Love always finds a way._

_GG: I wish I could believe that._

_FP: Do you love her?_

_GG: ……._

_GG: I think I do. Do you love him?_

_FP: It's complicated._

_GG: Tell me about it._

Rose laughed out loud.

_FP_ : _I’m sorry that you’re suffering but it feels nice to have company._

_GG: Ditto._

_FP: I’m on my third glass._

_GG: Hang on. Right, pouring my third glass now._

Rose imagined what it would be like to taste the whiskey on his lips. Where had that come from? She blamed the alcohol. But would it be so bad to try and cultivate a relationship with GG? They obviously liked each other and they were both hurting. What if he was meant to be her destiny all along and she missed out on him because she was still hung up on Hux?

She bit her lip. He hadn’t wanted to meet her when she suggested it. But that was then. Maybe things had changed? She finished her glass.

_FP: Do you think we should meet?_

_GG: Definitely._

**********

Three days later, Ben and Hux walked down the darkened street to the cafe where Hux and Rose had agreed to meet.

‘So, tell me again why the hell I’m here?’ Ben asked.

‘Because this girl might be the one and I’m terrified. Far too terrified to go in there blind. I screwed up with Rose. I can’t screw up with this girl too. I just can’t.’

‘So, I just walk up to the door and take a look?’

‘Yes.’

‘How will I know which one is here?’

‘She’ll have a copy of Pride and Prejudice with a Red Rose peeking out of the top.’

‘Could you two be anymore adorable?’

They reached the cafe and Hux glared at Ben.

‘Just go look.’

‘Sure thing.’

Ben ran up the stairs to the door of the cafe. Hux stayed on the pavement. He wrapped his fingers around the iron fence nearby so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

‘Okay, it’s busy in there,’ Ben frowned as he squinted through the window in the door.

‘Ah-ha! I see the book and the flower.’

Hux’s heart stopped.

‘Can you see her?’

‘Not yet the waiters in the way, oh wait, he’s moving.’

Ben’s eyes widened but he stayed silent.

‘What is it?’ Hux shouted impatiently.

‘I see her.’

‘And?’

‘She is very pretty.’

Hux let out a sigh of relief.

‘I knew she would be,’ he said with a small smile.

‘Hux, can I make a suggestion?’

‘Sure.’

‘Don’t go in there.’

‘Why not?’

Ben came back down the stairs and stood in front of Hux.

‘Right now, you’re still hung up on Rose. Do you really want this girl to be your rebound? If you want this to be something real… I suggest you wait. You wait until you can see clearer.’

Hux looked at Ben. The two hadn’t always seen eye to eye but Ben had always been honest with him and he trusted his judgement. Besides, he had been second guessing his rash decision for the last three days. He was no good to anyone right now. Not when he was still hung up on Rose.

‘You’re right. I can’t go in there right now. Not when I’m so messed up. But what do I do? I can’t stand her up.’

‘I’ll take care of it. I’ll have the waiter tell her you rang with a message.’

‘Thanks Ben, you’re a good friend.’

‘No problem.’

Hux looked longingly up the steps.

‘I probably shouldn’t look huh?’

‘I don’t think so, too much of a temptation.’

‘I’m just going to go home and feed Milli,’ he said decidedly.

‘Good idea.’

‘Will you tell me how she takes the news?’

‘Absolutely.’

Hux nodded and walked away. Ben wailed until Hux was well clear of the building then he went up the stairs and entered the cafe.

Luckily the shop was busy and Rose didn’t look up from her coffee when Ben entered. Ben handed a waiter a twenty-dollar bill and asked him to deliver a message to Rose. He placed his order with the barista behind the counter and watched out the corner of his eye as the first waiter approached Rose’s table. She looked disappointed as he relayed the information.

As soon as Ben received his coffee order, he walked over to Rose’s table. He stood in front of her and smiled.

‘Hey,’ he said gently.

Rose looked up with wide eyes.

‘You’re not—‘

‘Not who?’ Ben asked.

Rose shook her head.

‘I’m just waiting for someone and I thought you were him, but that’s silly because the waiter just told me that he called to say he isn’t coming and you’re my best friends’ boyfriend and I’m going to shut up now.’

‘Oh, I see. This just happens to be one of my favourite coffee shops. I didn’t expect to see you here but now that I have you alone, I wanted to ask if I could talk with you?’

‘It’s Ben, right?’ Rose said.

‘Yes, and you’re Rose,’ Ben said with a smile.

Ben sat down.

‘If this is about Hux, I don’t want to hear it,’ Rose warned.

‘Please Rose, he really cares about you and something has come to my attention recently that has led me to firmly believe that you two belong together.’

Rose felt tears spring to her eyes.

‘I don’t want to talk about this,’ she said quietly.

‘Rose, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. It’s just that. I know how it feels. I know how it feels to be parted from the one you love. It’s hell.’

‘You mean Rey, don’t you?’

‘I do.’

‘What happened between you two?’

Ben ran a hand through his hair.

‘We met online.’

‘What?’ Rose’s eyes widened. ‘I met the man I was waiting for tonight online!’

‘How strange,’ Ben said with a lop-sided smile.

‘Rey and I started just off just chatting then it progressed to...more,’ Ben cleared his throat awkwardly.

‘I have some relationship issues, I find it hard to trust people, I didn’t think she was as into me as I was into her, so I screwed up. Pushed her away. Hurt her badly.’

Ben’s face darkened, then suddenly he smiled.

‘But now she’s giving me a second chance and this time I’m not going to do anything to jeopardise what we have.’

‘And now you think I should give Hux another chance.’

‘I know what he did was wrong, but he hadn’t expected to meet you, Rose. Once he knew how amazing you were, he was terrified to tell you the truth. You should have seen the change in him, Rose. He was whistling for god's sake. I’ve never heard Hux whistle. Look, this really isn’t my business and you have every right to never speak to him or me again, but maybe I was meant to see you here tonight and tell you this. So, all I’m saying is that if any part of you still loves him, maybe it’s worth another try.’

Rose considered Ben’s words.

‘I’ll think about it.’

‘Thank you, Rose. If it helps to sway your decision in anyway, I can vouch for the fact that make up sex is so very worth it.’

Rose laughed.

‘I’m glad you and Rey found your way back to one another,’ she offered.

‘Me too. I can’t even hide how happy I am. She has my whole heart.’

‘You should tell her that.’

‘I will. Everyday.’

Rose smiled at him.

‘Well goodbye, Rose,’ Ben said standing up to leave.

‘Goodbye, Ben,’ Rose replied.

The moment Ben was out of the cafe he called Rey.

‘Hey Sweetheart, there’s something I need to talk to you about, can I come over? No, it’s not about food. But yes, I can pick up a KFC on the way over. See you soon and Rey? I love you, darling.’

He smiled to himself when Rey replied that she loved him too.

**********

Rose woke up the next day to an apology email from GG.

He didn’t say why he hadn’t met up with her, just indicated that something had kept him from her side and he was desperately sorry for letting her down. She forgave him. Partly because she had realised it was too soon to be considering a relationship with anyone new, and partly because she couldn’t stop thinking about what Ben had said to her.

Okay so Hux had lied to her but hadn’t they been happy together before all that? Nothing changed the fact that they were mere days away from First Editions opening their doors and ruining her livelihood though.

Rose got ready and went downstairs to the store. She unlocked the entrance and ran her hands over the counter-tops as she remembered the past. She loved her little bookstore so much. It sounded silly, but when she opened the store it was like having Page back again. If she had to give it up now, it would probably break her heart.

_But Hux could put you back together…_

But would that balance out the fact that he would be the one who broke it in the first place? She didn’t know…

The phone rang and made her jump out of her thoughts. She answered it.

‘Pages, Rose speaking, how can I help?’

‘Hey Rose, it’s Rey.’

‘Hi, are you running late?’

‘No, I’m so sorry Rose, but I’m so sick. Food poisoning. I can’t come in today.’

‘That’s okay, Finn and I will manage without you.’

‘Well, that’s the other bad news, Finn also has food poisoning.’

‘What?’

‘I’m sorry! I thought perhaps my cooking had miraculously improved! Apparently not.’

‘What am I going to do? I have a party of school kids coming in today, I need help.’

‘Never fear, I have the solution! Luckily for you I know someone in the book business who can help you.’

Rey breathed out a sigh of relief. Rey must have asked Ben to help her.

‘Are you sure your boyfriend can take time out of his busy schedule to give me a hand?’ she asked.

‘Oh, no. Not Ben. Someone else. A friend of Ben’s. Very knowledgeable about the book business. _Great_ with kids.’

Rose frowned. Anxiety flooded through her.

‘Rey, this mystery helped better not be who I think it is…’

Just then the shop bell rang and Armitage entered the store. He looked at her nervously.

‘I’ve come to help, if you’ll have me,’ he said in a gentle voice.

Rose took one look at him, and dropped the phone.

**********


	13. Chapter 13

Rose and Hux Looked at each other, both apprehensive but filled with longing. 

‘I don’t want you here,’ Rose said firmly but not truthfully. 

Armitage looked pained by her words. It was difficult for her to see, although it was the desired effect she wanted her words to have on him. 

‘That’s what I told Ben, but he stressed that there was no one else. I couldn’t just abandon you.’ 

Rose’s heart contracted. She tried to ignore it. But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad having Hux there? Maybe she could use it as a way to get some payback.

‘Okay. You can stay,’ she conceded. 

He looked relieved and walked towards her. 

‘On one condition,’ Rose said, holding up her finger. Hux stopped in his tracks. 

‘Name it.’ 

‘I’m the boss, so you have to follow all of my orders.’ 

Armitage nodded.

‘I have no problem yielding to a woman,’ he said meaningfully, his choice of words made Rose blush. 

‘See those drawers over there, that’s where all the craft supplies are kept. I need them all put out on the table here.’ 

‘Yes boss,’ Hux said with a salute. 

Ooooh she liked his calling her boss. It sent a little tingle down her spine. 

Rose bit her lip as he walked away. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. 

**********

‘Finished!’ Hux announced. He stood proudly next to the table. Rose pressed her lips together. Rey never organised the crafts so neatly, everything had a place on the table under Armitage’s careful supervision. 

‘It looks amazing,’ she admitted. 

Hux beamed at her.

‘You do realise it’s going to last all of three seconds when the children get here?’ 

‘I had heard that small people can be troublesome like that,’ he joked with a fake frown. 

Rose giggled and Armitage looked thrilled.

Crap. She was doing a really bad job at staying mad at him.

She cleared her throat and scowled at him. 

‘Get the box of cookies from out back and arrange them on the plates over there,’ she ordered. 

Hux nodded and swiftly moved through to the back. 

A few moments later, two teachers arrived with twenty excited six year olds. 

Rose beamed at them all and crouched down to talk to them. When she stood back up and turned around, she came face to face with Hux who was holding the box of cookies in his hands and looking at her with a gentle expression.

‘What?’ she asked coming towards him.

‘You’re just so good with children, it’s a joy to watch you with them.’ 

Rose avoided his eyes. 

‘Kids are easy. I can always tell when they are lying to me.’ 

Hux winced.

‘I deserved that,’ he said quietly. 

He plastered a smile on his face and opened the box.

‘Who wants cookies?’ 

The children all came rushing towards him and he bent down and helped each of them decide which to choose.

Rose watched him with an aching heart. She thought it quite sneaky of him using the children to get back on her good side but she had to admit that it was working. 

‘Stupid, adorable, ginger ass hole,’ she muttered under her breath. 

The children finished their cookies and Hux walked around the table helping them create works of art with glitter and glue and not complaining once about the mess that inevitably ended up on what Rose assumed was a very expensive shirt. 

When the children left and they had packed everything away, Rose said what she had been wanting to say for a while.

‘I want to apologise for what I did to the store.’ 

‘You have nothing to apologise for,’ Hux insisted. 

‘Yes I do, I shouldn’t have done it. It was childish and wrong.’ 

‘I’m the one to blame. I drove you to it. The fault is mine.’ 

Rose looked at him. It was so hard to be this close and not touch him or just reach out and kiss him. Hux seemed to sense her internal conflict. He took a step closer to her. 

‘Rose, could we try again?’ he asked quietly. 

Rose’s heart hammered in her chest. 

‘I don’t think that’s possible.’ 

‘Why not?’ Armitage pressed. 

‘Everything is different now, I don’t even feel like I know you,’ Rose explained. 

He stepped closer to her. 

‘You do know me. Everything I told you was true, Rose. Everything I felt for you was real,  _ is _ real.’ 

She hated to admit it but it felt good to hear him say that. 

‘It was?’ 

‘Yes, I meant every word. Rose, I’m in agony without you.’ 

Her heart bled. She was tempted by his words, but a little voice inside told her she could get hurt all over again. 

‘It’s too late. You ruined everything.’ 

His face fell. 

‘Rose, please listen to me…’

‘I did enough listening to you and all it brought me was heartache and my store is on the line because of you!’ 

‘Let the store go Rose, come work with me.’ 

Rose looked at him as if he had two heads. 

‘And be a corporate shill? Never!’ 

‘Then just be with me, Rose, you’ll want for nothing I swear, please…’

Anger filled her. 

‘I don’t want your money, how could you even think that!’ she yelled. 

‘I don’t! I don’t think that! I just want to look after you, please Rose, I miss you so much. I need you.’ 

‘I miss you too,’ she replied before she could stop herself. 

‘Then why can’t we be together?’ he pressed moving towards her.

‘Because it’s not that simple.’ 

‘Why not?’ 

‘Because First Editions represent everything I hate!’ Rose sobbed. ‘You swallow everything in your path and pretend to yourself that it’s not personal, it’s just business. But it’s personal to me Armitage, it’s personal to me! When I opened this store it was like my sister was with me once more and now…’ she broke down into fits of tears. 

‘Now I feel as if you are going to take her away from me all over again.’ 

‘No one could ever take Paige away from you, Rose. No one. She will always be with you.’ 

Rose looked up at him with desperate eyes. 

‘Stop this,’ she pleaded. 

‘Stop what?’

‘Stop the build.’ 

He held his hands out to his side helplessly. 

‘I can’t Rose, and even if I could it would only be a temporary halt. My Father would overrule me. There’s nothing I can do. It’s too late. I’m sorry.’ 

Tears poured down Rose’s face. 

‘Then we have nothing else to discuss.’ 

‘Rose…’ 

‘I want you to leave now.’ 

Armitage looked heart broken but Rose stood firm. 

Armitage looked at her with red rimmed eyes but he couldn’t deny her wishes. He left and the moment he was out of view, Rose broke down into a heap on the floor. 

‘I wish you were here Paige,’ she whispered. 

**********


	14. Chapter 14

Armitage walked out of the store feeling like a broken man, to be so close to her and not be able to call her his was torture. But it was clear now she would never accept him so long as he was associated with First Editions.

Maybe if he left the company? But the store would open without him and she would still have to close. How could she ever forgive him for the part he played in that? 

It all seemed hopeless. He walked home very slowly. His phone began to ring. He checked the screen, it was Ben.

‘How did it go?’ Ben asked.

‘Fine at first but then it all went wrong.’ 

‘Don’t give up. You two are meant to be together.’ 

‘Ben, I appreciate you and Rey trying to help me but I don’t understand why you feel so strongly about this. I don’t think there is anything I can do to fix what I’ve done. I think… I think... I’m ready to try again with Flower Power. Next time she asked to meet up, I’m going to do it. I think this day with Rose was the closure I needed to let go of her.’ 

He was lying to himself but he needed something to hold on to. If he didn’t find a reason to go on, he knew he would fall apart. 

He heard Ben sigh and then he heard arguing in the background. Rey must have been with him. 

Hux sighed impatiently.

‘Can you have this discussion on your own time?’ he yelled.

Ben’s voice returned once more. 

‘There’s something I need to tell you, Hux.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘You know the girl you’ve been talking to online.’ 

‘Yes?’ 

‘It’s Rose.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘The girl you’ve been talking to all this time, is Rose. She was in the cafe waiting for you that night. That’s why I told you to go home. You weren’t ready and she certainly wasn’t ready to see you. What are the chances of that Hux? There are only two girls in the whole world that are able to fill your heart with joy and they are both the same person!’ 

Hux was silent. 

_ Rose they were both Rose.  _ His head swam. 

‘Are you still there?’ Ben asked. 

‘Yes, yes, I’m still here.’ 

‘Good. Listen to me. I’ve just told you that you just walked out on your one chance of happiness. The girl who has captivated you in every way possible through every medium possible. So what are you going to do about it?’ 

Hux hung up the phone, turned around and headed back to the store. 

**********

When he saw Rose sitting on the floor crying, his heart cracked open and he ran to her, falling to his knees and wrapping her up in his arms. 

‘Rose, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left you, please forgive me. I won’t leave you again. Please don’t cry. Don’t cry over me,’ he rocked her gently as he comforted her. 

Rose didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. She put her arms around Hux and he held her tightly to him. They were quiet for sometime. 

‘Why is this so hard?’ Rose said eventually. 

‘It doesn’t have to be, please Flower-Power give me another chance.’ 

‘I can’t...wait...what did you just call me?’ 

‘Rose, sweet, sweet Rose, I’m General Grievance. We’ve been talking to each other for months without even knowing it. I just found out.’ 

‘You’re GG?’ she said with wonder.

He wiped at her tears with his thumbs.

‘And you’re FP,’ he said with a sad smile. 

Rose looked confused. 

‘How did you…’

‘Ben. He saw you at the cafe. When he saw it was you he convinced me to go home. He didn’t think we were ready to know the truth yet. He and Rey put us together today, they hoped that we would patch things up, when he heard what a mess I’d made of things once again he took pity on me and told me the truth.’ 

Rose snorted.

‘Yeah, we did a great job of patching things up.’ 

Hux put a hand on her cheek.

‘Maybe you did a better job of it than you think.’ 

Rose frowned. 

‘What do you mean?’ 

Hux took a deep breath. 

‘Rose. I’ve just decided that I’m going to leave First Editions.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘I’m going to leave First Editions but before I go, I’m going to scrap the plans for the children’s book department in the new store.’ 

‘You can do that?’ Rose asked. 

Hux nodded. 

‘I can. I can’t stop the build but I can still save your store, Rose.’ 

‘What-what will you do now?’ Rose asked.

Hux hesitated. He took her hands in his. 

‘I don’t know… I would like to... work here with you, if you’ll have me and… if Paige will have me.’ 

Rose was still and quiet and Hux rushed to fill the silence. 

‘Unless you don’t want me—‘

Rose launched herself at him sending him crashing towards the floor. She peppered his face with soft butterfly kisses.

‘Yes! Yes! I’ll have you! I want you! I love you. I love you so much!’ she said between kisses. 

‘Hux caught her lips with his then held her cheeks in his hands as he looked deep into her eyes. 

‘I love you too, Rose, I don’t want to work for my cold, heartless father anymore. I just want you. You’re my real family, my real home.’

‘And you’re mine,’ she breathed. 

‘I’m so sorry about everything…’ 

‘It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter anymore,’ she said kissing him again. 

Then she giggled against his lips.

‘How is it possible my world was falling apart just a few short moments ago and now, now I feel as if I could burst with happiness!’ 

Hux smiled up at her. 

‘Do you think I could get up now?’ he asked. 

‘No,’ Rose replied with a smirk. She kissed him again. Armitage moaned in response. 

‘Okay, so long as you keep kissing me, I’ll stay here all night,’ he murmured against her lips. 

The store phone rang and they both groaned. 

‘I better get that, it’s probably Rey checking in.’ 

She gave Hux one last peck and got up to grab the phone. Armitage pulled himself up off the floor and followed her to the phone putting his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck gently. 

‘Rey, Rey! Calm down! Everything is fine. He came back,’ she smiled over her shoulder at Hux. 

‘He’s going to leave First Editions but first he’s going to scrap the plans for the children’s department and then he’s going to come work with me!’ 

The excitement in Rose’s voice made Hux’s heart sing. She really did want him. He held her tighter. 

Rose was quiet for a while then she covered the phone and turned to Hux.

‘Rey says Ben has already handed in his resignation today. He supports you 100%.’ 

Rose listened again, then her eyes filled with tears. She turned to Hux once more. 

‘Ben says he’s going to help me refurb the store as part of his pro-bono work on historical renovations, that would help so much, we could rebrand the store, have a reopening…’ 

She put her mouth to the receiver once more. 

Rey, tell him I can’t accept that. It’s too much…’ 

Rose started to laugh. 

‘Okay, okay if he says he is doing it for you then fine. I accept. Thank you. Thank you both. You don’t know how happy you’ve made me,’ Rose said looking at Hux with watery eyes. 

‘I’ll talk to you tomorrow Rey. I love you.’ 

Rose hung up the phone and turned in Hux’s arms. She held him tightly to her.

‘I’m so worried I’m going to wake up at any moment. Is it possible this is all just a dream?’ She sobbed. 

‘I know. I can’t believe I have you here in my arms.’ 

Rose pulled away from him, she walked to the door and opened it, holding out her hand towards him.

‘Come on, let's get out of here.’ 

**********


	15. Chapter 15

That night, Rose and Armitage returned to his apartment. They talked for most of the night then held each other tightly as they slept. They laughed together in the morning when they found that Milli had squeezed in the small space between them and was purring so loudly she was vibrating.

After breakfast, they hopped in a taxi and Hux reluctantly kissed Rose goodbye as he dropped her off at Pages. He looked at her longingly wearing yesterday’s leggings and one of his shirts she had turned into a dress by using her hair scarf as a belt. She looked so good he was loath to part from her.

He went into work and immediately destroyed the blueprints for the children’s department. He cleared the new plans with the contractors and managed to convince them his Father had signed off on the new changes. His Father hated children anyway. He knew that all too well. Even if he did figure out what Hux had done, he wouldn’t want to make any changes after the stores opening. It wouldn’t be cost effective. He wrote his letter of resignation and sent it electronically to his Father along with a long email that Rose had helped him write the night before. One which outlined that although he had chosen to leave the business, he was willing to work on their personal relationship should his Father still want to have one with him.

Hux walked out of the building feeling lighter than he had in years. He stopped off to make an important purchase then headed to Pages and was rewarded with a hug and a kiss from Rose. His darling Rose. He was allowed to call her his now, and it brought him immeasurable happiness.

Rey smiled and waved at him and Finn asked if he could plan their wedding.

Rose laughed as she turned to face Finn.

‘We aren’t ready for that yet!’ Rose told him, then frowned when she saw the strange expressions on her dear employees faces.

‘I wouldn’t be too sure about that,’ Rey said quietly, coming towards Rose and placing her hands on her shoulders. She turned Rose around gently.

Rose was stunned to see Hux on one knee at her feet holding out a dazzling diamond ring.

‘Before I do something to screw this up again, I want to ask you something,’ he said.

Rose put her hand over her racing heart.

‘Rose Tico, I love you more than anything in this world. You have changed me. You made me into a better man. The man I’ve always wanted to be. Would you please make me the happiest man alive and consent to be my wife?’

‘I will,’ she sobbed with tears in her eyes. Hux rose to his feet and they crashed together.

Rey and Finn and the customers in the store clapped and cheered.

‘I am so planning the wedding!’ Finn yelled and they all laughed.

**********

Later as they sat in Hux’s apartment together, Rose across his lap and Milli across hers, Rose admired the ring on her finger.

‘Can we afford this?’ she asked.

Hux kissed her cheek.

‘Sure we can.’

‘But you gave up your job and your trust fund…’

‘Rose, I have a lot of money saved away. I received a handsome wage all these years I’ve worked for my Father and rarely spent any of it. Workaholics have little time to enjoy the fruits of their labour.’

Rose kissed him.

‘You don’t have to come work with me, you could take some time and enjoy yourself.’

‘Why do you think I want to come work with you? Being with you is the greatest pleasure I have ever known.’

She kissed him again. It was difficult not to.

‘I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy. I still can’t believe you were GG all this time.’

‘I know, I wish I had said yes when you had asked to meet me the first time. I’m such an idiot.’

‘We’ve both acted like idiots. Though I would argue you are the bigger idiot of the two of us.’

‘You will get no protests from me. I never want to fight with you again.’

‘So, from now on I get my own way? Whatever I want?’ Rose said with a grin.

‘Whatever you want,’ Hux confirmed.

Rose stood up and held out her hand for Hux.

‘Come to bed with me,’ she said in a low voice.

He looked up at her with hungry eyes.

‘As you wish,’ he replied, taking her hand.

**********


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thank you to everyone who read this. There will be more GingerRose from me in the future as I'm hooked now!
> 
> If you are very, very good and leave me lots of nice comments on this fic, I might write you the 'double' event alluded to in this chapter. ;-)

_One month later…_

‘I declare the new and improved and newly named ‘Chapters and Pages’ open!’ Rose announced as she cut the ribbon fixed across the doorway of her beloved store.

Everyone clapped and cheered and Armitage leaned down and kissed her forehead. They walked hand and hand into the store and looked around. Rose gasped. It was all so very beautiful.

Gorgeous dark wood shelving, a dedicated reading corner with a huge comfortable armchair and many, many multi coloured cushions scattered on the plush carpet. Ben himself had drawn a beautiful tree on the wall with cherry blossom hanging from the branches and butterflies delicately placed around the walls. There was a soft play area which Rose had always wanted to incorporate and now could thanks to Ben’s brilliant use of the small space.

Rose sighed as she looked around the room. Armitage was by her side with an arm over her shoulder. Ben and Rey appeared beside them hand in hand.

‘So, what do you think?’ Rey asked.

‘I think your fiancé is an absolute genius,’ Rose said.

Rey looked up at Ben lovingly.

‘Yes, he is, and he’s my husband now.’

‘What?’ Rose asked with surprise.

Rey grinned and wiggled her ring finger at Rose which now held two rings, a plain band now joining the huge diamond Ben had presented her with a few weeks previously.

‘When?’ Rose asked.

‘We eloped at the weekend,’ Rey replied.

Ben looked down at Rey with a loving expression.

‘I just couldn’t wait any longer,’ he murmured, reaching down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Rose giggled.

‘Shall we tell them?’ She asked Armitage.

He smiled down at her.

‘You make the decisions, remember darling?’

‘Tell us what?’ Rey asked.

‘That great minds think alike,’ Rose said wiggling her hand at Rey and showing her wedding finger now sporting a similar plain band alongside her sparkling engagement ring.

‘Oh my god!’ Rey exclaimed, enveloping Rose in a huge bear hug.

Ben and Hux shook hands and congratulated one another.

‘So, you’re not disappointed you weren’t a bridesmaid?’ Rose asked.

‘Disappointed are you kidding me? I’m thrilled for you both!’ Rey said as she pulled away and wiped at her tear-filled eyes.

‘Although Finn is going to kill us! I think he was planning some sort of double wedding extravaganza!’

Rose thought for a moment, then smiled.

‘Well maybe we can have a joint blessing?’ Rose offered. Rey took her friend's hand.

‘I would love that,’ she said with a soft look in her eyes.

Ben groaned and shook his head.

‘Geez, is one wedding not enough for you girls?’ he asked.

‘No!’ Rose and Rey answered in unison and then laughed.

‘What do you think of all this?’ Ben asked Hux.

Armitage put his hands up in mock surrender.

‘I don’t fight with Rose. I promised her she can have whatever she wants from now on and I meant it,’ he said looking down at his precious wife.

‘Maybe I married the wrong guy?’ Rey said playfully.

Ben growled at her and grabbed her around the waist as Rey dissolved into a fit of giggles.

More customers and friends filtered into the store and congratulated Rose on her reopening.

Rose brimmed with pride and enjoyed introducing Hux as her new husband to all of their guests.

Once everyone had left, Rose, Hux, Rey, Ben, Finn and Poe shared a champagne toast together in the centre of the store.

Finn was already excitedly planning the double blessing and Poe was gushing about the choice of fabrics used on the store's soft furnishings.

Rey and Ben were whispering gently to each other and sneaking soft kisses when they thought no one was looking.

‘So how does it feel to be the biggest success in town?’ Armitage asked his beloved wife.

Rose snorted.

`We've only been re-open a day, darling. Only time will tell if we will be a success or not.’

‘I think we already are a success story,’ he murmured leaning down to kiss her gently.

Rose smiled back at him.

‘And hopefully there are many more chapters to our tale,’ she said beaming up at him as he lovingly caressed her cheek.

THE END


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this short chapter outlining the joint blessing between Rose and Armitage and Ben and Rey. :-)

‘I can’t believe we’re doing this,’ Rey said as she zipped Rose into her silk dress.

‘I know, I’m glad we are though.’ 

‘Me too.’ 

Rose looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her strappy cream silk dress hung to her curves, and fell to the floor, her hair was piled on top of her head in a cascade of curls with real white roses carefully placed through it. 

‘You are a vision,’ Rey said standing behind her and putting her arms on her shoulders. 

‘No, you are,’ Rose said. 

Rey spun in her strapless white fitted dress that came to just above her knees.

‘Not bad for two gals who barely slept last night,’ she observed. 

Rose giggled.

‘It was just all the excitement,’ she said. 

‘And also, the knowledge that as we spent the night together in bed watching romantic comedies, Hux and Ben were spending the night singing karaoke at Finn and Poe’s insistence.’ 

‘I’m still sad we missed that.’ 

‘Finn says he has videos,’ Rey said with a gleam in her eye. 

‘Excellent.’ 

There was a knock at the door.

‘Knock, knock are you decent?’ 

Finn and Poe entered and Finn immediately put a hand to his mouth. 

‘You two are the most beautiful brides I’ve ever seen.’ 

Rose and Rey smiled and hugged him. 

‘Are you two ready?’ Poe asked.

‘Absolutely,’ Rey replied. Rose nodded. 

Finn took Rey’s arm and Poe took Rose’s as they headed out into the main venue. 

It had been a wonderful idea of Finn’s for them to have the joint wedding blessing at the beautiful old library building, Rose felt like a true princess walking out into the fantastic hall, surrounded by all the books of times gone by with Poe by her side. Rey followed with Finn. 

To their sides sat their friends and family. Rose felt a pang of sadness that her own family were not able to attend but she knew with all her heart they were there in spirit. She waved at Leia and Han who she had become very fond of since becoming better acquainted with Ben. She was glad that Rey had found a family who loved her as fiercely as she did.

She felt sadness that Hux’s father had declined the invitation but held out hope that they would still be able to rebuild that bridge one day. 

Her breath caught in her chest when she saw Ben and Armitage standing together at the head of the room wearing matching tuxedos. The look of love in Ben’s eyes was enough to floor her but then her eyes latched onto Armitage’s. The look he gave her was everything she could ever wish for and she knew she had found her prince. 

Finn had appointed himself officiant and welcomed everyone for attending. Then he turned and asked Rose to read her prepared vows. 

Rose trembled as she turned to face Armitage. He took her hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly. 

‘Armitage, we didn’t come together in the most conventional way, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way. You are everything I could ever want. I love you and I am so happy to be your wife.’ 

Finn looked tearful as he nodded to Armitage. 

‘Rose, I never thought I would find love. Talking to the opposite sex was never my strong point, and then you came into my life like a warm breeze, and everything with you was so...easy. From the start I felt like you were my home, and I’m so overjoyed to call you my wife and I will show you every single day we are together how much you mean to me.’ 

Rose bit back tears. Finn sobbed like a baby. 

Finn turned to Rey and Ben. Rey was the first to speak. 

‘Ben, we had a rocky start but now you are my moon and stars. Sometimes people come along who make you feel like you can touch the sky, and that’s how you make me feel, like I’m walking on air and I never want to come down. I love you so much and my love for you grows with every passing day.’ 

Ben took Rey’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing in gently then keeping it held within his as he spoke. 

‘My darling Rey, there was a time I thought you were lost to me and I was… broken. I thank my lucky stars every day that you were willing to give me another chance. You are my whole world and I will love you until my last breath.’ 

Finn wiped away another tear. 

‘I now pronounce you men and wives, again! You may kiss the brides!’ 

Ben suddenly dipped Rey and she laughed as he leaned down to kiss her. 

Armitage cupped Rose’s cheek gently and kissed her so passionately her head spun. 

Their friends and family clapped around them. 

The newly blessed couples walked out of the hall hand in hand and hugged and kissed their guests while the library staff set up for the reception.

After accepting hundreds of congratulations, the couples had what seemed like a million photos taken and then Rey started to moan that if she didn’t get it eat soon, she would faint. Luckily it was announced at that very same moment that lunch was ready to be served.

The couples re-entered the library which had now been set out with a number of round tables. Their guests cheered and clapped as they entered the room. 

Rose felt full of love, sitting next to Hux at the top table with Rey by her side giggling with Ben, she felt so full of joy she thought she might burst. 

Hux leaned close to her ear as they served the main course and told her she was the most beautiful woman in the room. 

Rose shivered and bit her lip as his breath tickled her neck.

Finn made a speech which included many clips of Ben and Hux singing ‘when a man loves a woman’ at the top of their lungs. Rose laughed and kissed Armitage’s cheek as he hid his face in his hands, Ben picked up his champagne glass and used it as a microphone as he mouthed along to the words. 

They cut the three-tier wedding cake shaped like a pile of books together. Rey eating twice as much of it as anyone else. 

Later, Rose and Hux danced their first dance together to the song to when you say nothing at all and Ben and Rey danced to Rule the World. 

After all the food had been eaten and all the champagne had been drunk, Rey and Rose hugged goodbye and parted ways. 

Armitage had booked a bridal suite at a five-star hotel and had arranged for chocolate covered strawberries and two dozen red roses to be delivered to the room. As Rose breathed in the delicate scent of the flowers, she looked at her husband lovingly.

‘How did I get so lucky?’ she asked.

‘I’m the lucky one, Rose,’ Armitage said, walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss to her collar bone. 

‘I’d still be lost in corporate hell if it wasn’t for you. You saved me, Rose.’

She twirled in his arms and smiled up at him.

‘So, I’m the hero in this story?’ she asked with a grin. 

‘You are,’ he said pressing his forehead against hers. 

‘What happens now?’ she whispered as her heart hitched in her chest.

‘We live happily ever after of course,’ Armitage replied as he pressed his lips to hers.

**********


End file.
